A Distant Truth
by RavenLovesAnime
Summary: Robin Gets Pregnant with Amon's kid. Amon denies it until the birth. before that though, they move in together...all sorts of stuff happens. CHAPTER 20 UP!
1. The First Hunt Of The Day

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters on Witch Hunter Robin. BUT I will own a few OTHER characters.

A/N:This story does not take place after any WHR episodes. Have you like! Plz review!

Chapter 1: The First Hunt Of The Day 

"Doujima, let's go." Karasuma started walking toward the door even before Amon gave the instructions.

"Be careful you guys," Michael yelled after the hunters, "I forgot to tell you this witch is one of the most powerful in Japan!"

Robin stopped and turned around. "One of the most powerful?"

Michael looked surprised to see that the craft user was interested. "Uhh, yeah, he is, so be careful."

Robin nodded her head and raced after her partner. When everyone was in or on their vehicles, Amon gave more instructions.

"Sakaki, go and see if the location of the witch is right. Karasuma, You and Doujima try and trap him after Sakaki has located him." Amon looked over to his partner, "Robin, you and I will be back up. If worst comes to worst, You will have to use you powers to stop him while we try to shoot him with orbo."

Robin nodded and buckled her seatbelt. Amon started the car, and then said to everyone, "Let's go."

Sakaki raced out of STN-J's parking lot, before anyone could even press the gass. Karasuma and Doujima went next, and followed the road Sakaki just took.

Amon started to move forward, then stopped the car.

"Amon, what's wrong?" Robin wasn't use to Amon stopping like this just before a hunt.

"Did you forget something?" Amon did a side glance at Robin. Robin shoved her hand into her pocket, searching for her half moon spectacles.

"Oh...My glasses. I must have left them on a desk!" Robin started to open her car door when Amon held his hand out to her, in his hand were Robin's glasses.

"I saw them and didn't think you would take them, so here." Amon's dark eyes stared into Robin's. "Try not to do it next time."

Robin closed her car door, took her glasses, and put them in her pocket. She looked at Amon with her clear green eyes. "I wont forget them next time."

And with that, Amon pressed down on the gas petal and they sped away.

After about ten minutes of driving, Robin spotted Karasuma's car.

"There they are." She said, pointing towards it.

"It's about time you guys showed up." Doujima's voice rang in their ear phones. "I thought we were starting to get old."

As if on cue, Sakaki's voice rang through everyone's earphones. "I have a vision on him, Doujima, Karasuma, go ahead."

Doujima steped out of her car, stretched, and bent down to get her orbo gun. Karasuma, as usual, was ready, orbo gun and everything.

"Doujima, you need to be more prepared." Karasuma said with some exasperation in her voice. Doujima just glanced at Karasuma, and said,

"Well, let's get going."

Amon, and Robin watched as the two hunters crossed the street and disappeared into an alleyway. It was about two minutes until Amon's cellphone rang. He picked it up and heard Sakaki's voice.

"We need backup, this guy is using everything he has on us, Karasuma was just able to escape a heavy blow from something." Sakaki's voiced sounded rushed.

"We're on our way." Amon said simply. He looked at Robin with a stiff feature.

"Come on."

Amon already had his orbo gun out, and he started towards the alleyway. Robin ran to catch up, while trying to get her glasses on properly. First, she had them upside down, then somehow managed to get them upside down again, but finally got them on.

When they turned a corner, there was a frantic scene happening. Doujima was taking cover behind a trash can, Sakaki was dodging out of the way and shooting his orbo at the witch, and Karasuma the same.

Amon snuck around, behind a dumpster, and shot at the witch. Robin could see he was a telepathic witch. While he was using his power to throw things at her comrades, Robin used her craft to block every object that came in her way or anyone else's.

Robin looked at Amon, who was reloading his orbo gun. He went to shoot the witch, but got struck with something heavy, and large. Amon fell to the ground, unconscious. He looked like he had a minor wound to his arm.

"Amon!" Robin looked at the hunter. Then, she focused on the witch. Karasuma then got hit with something. Sakaki was almost out of orbo.

"Sakaki! Save that orbo! While he is like this, orbo has no effect on him." Robin looked at the witch as she talked, and Sakaki lowered his gun.

Robin had finally got the witches attention. She blocked a pot that was flown at her; she basically blocked everything. Robin took a step forward, and fire sprung up on the witch's chest, he shook that off easily.

'This is no ordinary craft user,' Robin thought, 'This witch is the most powerful I have seen in a while. Maybe I can try to scare him, as a distraction so Sakaki can shoot him with orbo.' Robin looked at Sakaki, who was waiting for some kind of order. She then looked at the Witch. Fire engulfed him, then went out. Little flames danced around his head, then his entire body. it went out.

When the light died away, a shacking, singed witch stood there. Robin looked at Sakaki. He took the hint and shot the witch with his orbo.

Robin waited until the witch hit the ground before she went over to Karasuma and Amon.

In the back round, Robin heard Sakaki call the factory. Not long after, the factory van showed up, and took the witch away. Sakaki then called Mickael to tell him the good news, and the bad news.

"Ok, so," Sakaki started, faltering just a little. "The good news is that the witch is being taken to Solomon."

There was a long pause before Michael asked, "And the bad news?"

Sakaki snapped out of what ever daze he was in, and said, "And the bad news is Amon and Karasuma are down. Send medical help please."

Sakaki heard Michael take a sharp breath. "Amon? And Miss Karasuma? Wow, ok, medical help is on the way."

After about five minutes of helping Robin try to stop the bleeding of both hunters, Sakaki finally heard the siren of an STN-J ambulance.

Robin and Sakaki helped the med people get Karasuma and Amon into the ambulance.

Robin glanced at Sakaki.

"What about the cars?" Robin's eyes looked a little hopeful, Sakaki guessed she wanted to drive one of the cars.

"Well, I can call someone to pickup up Karasuma's, and I guess you can drive Amon's. I'll just take my Bike." Sakaki smiled when Robin looked at him in amazement. Then he added, "I guess we just wont tell them though."

"Tell Who what?" Doujima came up behind Robin and Sakaki.

"Well, it's about time you came out of hiding, Miss Doujima. What were you thinking? You're a witch hunter. You need to try and help. Not hide." Sakaki looked sternly at Doujima.

Doujima hunger her head, then said, "Well, I waited until everything was over, and I couldn't hear anything. So I took a look, and saw you two. Now, you didn't answer my question."

Sakaki sighed, then said, "Robin will drive Amon's car back to the STN-J. I guess you can drive Karasuma's."

Doujima looked at Robin, then at Sakaki, then back again. "YOU are going to drive Amon's car? But Amon NEVER let's ANYBODY drive his car."

Sakaki rolled his eyes and said coolly, "Well, that's the secret."

Doujima knew what could happen to her if Karasuma knew she was driving her car. "Ok." Doujima smiled at both of them. "Well, what are we waiting for? I'm sure Michael will want us back ASAP."

The three hunters walked back down the ally way, and across the road. Doujima got inside Karasuma's car, found the spare key, and drove off. Sakaki got on his bike, and before he put his helmet on, said, "Are you sure you want to drive Amon's car? I can always take it and you can ride my bike."

Robin shook her head. "I can do it."

She got in, and located the spare key, and drove off to the STN-J.


	2. Take A Break

A/N: Hi! Ummm..I hope you liked ch. one, well, here is chapter two, also, I will have a _slight _lemony kind of thing, but slight.

Chapter 2: Take A break

(A/N: This is about a week after the hunt in last chapter.)

"Hey Robin, are you coming with use to the hospital to pick them up?" Doujima was spending a lot of time with Robin during the last week. Robin thought it was a little odd, but then again, it was kind of nice.

"Oh, yes, I'm coming." Robin said quickly. She grabbed her glasses, and a bottle of water.

Doujima, Sakaki, and Mister Kosaka waited at the door for Robin.

"I'll Take My car." Doujima said happily. "Robin, will you join me?"

"Sure." Robin looked at Sakaki and Mister Kosaka. Both men mouthed "Good Luck" to Robin.

"What are you guys taking?" Robin asked, completely ignoring their warning.

"Well, We'll take Mister Kosaka's car. It's the easiest way to go." Sakaki smiled at Robin for a split second, then walked off with his boss.

Robin and Doujima walked towards the main parking lot. Doujima got out her keys and pressed the lock button. her car made a soft "bleep, bleep." Sound and unlocked its self.

Robin got in, and buckled her seat belt. Doujima did the same. But she pulled out a cup holder for Robin's bottle of water.

"Doujima, why is it you like such bright colors?" Robin did notice that all Doujima really ever wore was white, green, pink,any bright color. And her car was even white.

"Well, I don't know, I guess I just like it, it's less depressing I guess." Doujima chuckled. "Well, I guess we should get going."

The ride to the hospital was oddly silent.

When they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Sakaki and Mister Kosaka were already out, and standing next to Kosaka's car, waiting.

"Well, let's go." Sakaki walked towards the hospital, for some reason he was in a rush.

Mister Kosaka and the two hunters ran to catch up.

"Geeze Sakaki, what's the hurry?" Doujima was pretty much out of breath.

"Well, I don't know. I guess today I just want to rush or something." He laughed slightly.

They went up to the sign in desk and asked for Amon's room. The nurse pointed down a hall. Sakaki and Mister Kosaka went in that direction.

Robin asked for Karasuma's room, and the nurse pointed down a different hallway. Doujima practically dragged Robin to Karasuma's room. When they opend the door, Karasuma was sitting on her bed, fumbling with a bandage.

She looked up and smiled. "Wow, bout time you guys came here to rescue me! I was beginning to worry."

Robin laughed lightly. "It's so nice to see you again. How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck hit me. I am so sore. The doctor said I need to take it easy for a while. So I will. But at the STN-J."

"Well, it probably will be good for you and Amon to take a break." Doujima said with a light voice. "You both work way to hard."

"And you work way to easy." Karasuma laughed at her own comment.

"Well, why don't we go." Robin said. The hospital always made her feel uneasy.

"Ok." Both Karasuma and Doujima said together.

They walked down the hallway.

"What all injuries did you get?" Robin was curious to know.

"Well," Karasuma started. "I got a concussion, a broke wrist, a broken rib, and a whole bunch of bruises."

Robin looked at Karasuma with wide eyes. 'Wow, she is really tough to be walking around with so many injuries.'

When they walked to the desk, Robin looked out the doorway. Amon, Sakaki, and Mister Kosaka were already headed towards the car.

"Let's get outta here." Doujima inquired. And the three hunters made their way towards the white sports car.

While on the road, Robin kept daydreaming about the hunt that almost destroyed her comrades. She pondered about the fact that there was nothing she could have done to prevent that. Or was there a way? That question kept floating up. Robin pushed at to the back of her mind. She looked out the window. Cars were whizzing by. Many ended up passing Doujima.

Robin looked at Doujima and Karasuma. They were both engaged in conversation. She looked out the window again to see a black car pass Doujima's. She could see Sakaki, and Mister Kosaka. Both waved at Robin, Karasuma, and Doujima. Doujima's phone rang.

"What?" Doujima said in a playful voice.

"Think you could go a little slower?" Sakaki's voice rang out. All of them laughed.

"Well, any faster for you guys and we might get involved with the cops." Doujima said smartly.

"Well, ok." The car sped by. It merged into the lane that Doujima, Karasuma, and Robin were in.

Suddenly, Robin saw Amon. She saw that he was in his normal black clothing, but there was something different about him. His face was paler than usual.

Back at the STN-J, Everyone was just relaxing. Michael was surfing around on his computer, looking for something interesting. Karasuma was reading. Doujima was talking with Robin. Amon and Sakaki were quietly talking.

"Doujima, do you want something to drink?" Robin asked, standing up.

"Sure, coffee?" Doujima knew that there was tons of coffee around.

"Ok." Robin walked over to the snack place. She poured some rich coffee and put cream in it. Then she walked back. She looked at Amon. He didn't look like he was injured. 'I'm sure he must be in a little pain though." Robin thought to herself.

When she sat down, she gave Doujima the cup of coffee.

"Hey Doujima?" Robin asked silently.

"Yeah?" Doijima picked up the clue and talked silently too.

"What injuries did Amon get?"

"Well, I believe that he got a concussion too, and a puncture wound righ below his ribs. I heard something about it being about three inches deep. And about two inches wide. So no wonder he had staying at the hospital for a while."

Robin's eyes widened. She nodded her head.

'Poor Amon. That must have been painful.'

(Later On)

"Well, I'll see you tomarrow Michael." Sakaki left.

Robin was the only one who was there, besides Michael.

"Well, I guess it's a good night to you Robin." Michael got up, stretched, and bent down to get his bag.

"Yes, Good night." Robin walked out the door and into the elevator. When she got out, she checked her pocket for everything she needed. Her glasses, her keys, yup, she had everything.

She walked into the underground parking lot and put her helmet on. She sighed.

"Well," She said to her self, "I guess it could have been worse. All the others could have been hurt too."

Of course, she was thinking about the hunt again, and what happened to Amon and Karasuma.

She hopped on her Vespa.

When she got home, Touka was making dinner. It looked like she was crying.

Robin walked up to Touka. She was crying. "Touka, what's the matter?"

Touka looked up, she quickly wiped her eyes. "Oh, just...I'll tell you when we eat."

Robin nodded. She looked at what Touka was cooking.

"Oh, Potstickers, I love those." Robin wanted Touka happy.

"Yes, and some rice." Touka said. She handed Robin a plate. And then piled it with food.

"Thank you." Robin said with a happy voice. She walked over to the table, and sat down.

Touka sat down too.

"So, what's wrong?" Robin asked. Her face had a concerned look to it.

"Well..." Touka began, "You know that Amon and I love each other, right?"

Robin nodded.

"Well, we aren't together anymore, and he said that I am just another block in his life." Touka started sobbing.

Robin just stared at her. 'Amon? He said that? Why?' Many questions raced through her head.

Well, I hope to get reviews! So PLEASE R&R!

Thanx!


	3. The Slap

Chapter 3: The Slap

Robin walked into the STN-J. Michael, of course was there, but no one else was there.

"Well, You're early." Michael said as he stretched.

"Good morning to you." Robin said.

It was about fifteen minutes until someone else came in. It was, of course, Amon.

Robin watched Amon put his bag down, and take his coat off. Then she got up and dragged him into the conference room.

"What are you doing?" Amon asked coldly. He stared at Robin with piercing black eyes.

Robin glared at him. "Well, about Touka. I can't believe you said that!"

Amon's eyes widened. "She told you?"

"Yes!"

Amon glared at Robin, then said, "She WAS a burden. I'm better off without her."

Robin lifted her hand. She slapped it against Amon's face. Amon's eyes widened again, but this time, in surprise.

"Robin?" Amon stammered.

"What?" Robin said in a icey tone.

Amon didn't know what to say. No one slapped him before. They were all to scared.

Robin rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Michael looked up from his computer, then quickly down again. Robin's face looked like Amons, cold, and hard.

Robin walked into a different room.

Amon walked out in a daze.

"Ah, What happened in there?"

Michael asked. He noticed the red mark on Amon's face.

"You get slapped?"

Amon nodded, his normal features returning.

"Why?" Michael knew that Amon has never been slapped before.

Amon glared at Michael, but said, "Trouble with a friend."

That was it. End of discussion. Robin came out of the room a minute later with a bag.

She threw the bag at Amon, then went to go get some coffee.

Amon looked in the back. A card was in it. He pulled out the card and opened it.

Inside, it said:

Amon,

I hope you recover fast! It must hurt. Take it easy while it heals. I don't want my partner getting hurt. I wish there was something I could of done to save you. I am kicking myself for it.

Please have a speedy recovery.

love,

robin

Amon looked over at Robin. She had her hand over her eyes. Tears were glinting in the sun. Michael got up to do something in the boss's office.

Amon stood up. He walked over to Robin. He wrapped his arms around her slender form. Robin took a sharp intake of breath. She turned around so her face was into his chest.

"I'm....sorry." Robin said into Amon's shirt.

The cold hunter looked down at his partner. 'Why is she so delicate? Why does she have to be so sad when something happens?' He thought to himself.

"Robin," Amon said in a cool voice, "Why are you so upset about Touka?"

"I....Touka......" Robin stammered for a second, and then said, "Touka was just so happy when you guys were together, I hate it when Touka is sad, and, well...." Her voice trailed off.

Amon let go of Robin. His eyes were clear, and more brown than black.

"Thank you for the card."

Robin almost dropped the coffee pot, but instead spilt a little onto the floor. She looked up at Amon. Here emerald eyes wide.

"You...You said thank you. You were nice....." Robin looked down and saw the mess of coffee. She grabbed a paper towel and started cleaning up. Amon walked away. Michael came back and started working on his computer.

Sakaki walked in. He looked cheerful.

"Well good morning everyone!" He hung his coat up.

Amon stared at him.

"Whats with you today?" Amon's voice was its regular cold self.

"Well, I just got me a pretty lady! Her name is Ukina. And boy, is she beautiful." Sakaki looked over at Robin, who was cleaning up the spill, but she was staring at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Well, get over it, Sakaki, we have work to do today. We are behind schedule because of Karasuma and my injuries." Amon looked at Michael, then he grabbed something from his bag.

"Congratulations, Sakaki." Robin said quietly.

Amon glared at her, but she gave him a colder glare back. Sakaki noticed this.

He walked over to Michael.

"Hey," he whispered, "What's with those two?"

Michael looked at Robin, then at Amon.

"Oh, right, Robin slapped Amon for some reason, I didn't quite get all the info, but I guess it had to do with a friend."

Sakaki started laughing. This startled Amon, who looked up. Michael went back to work, and kept his eyes straight on the screen.

Sakaki took a deep breath. He chickled a little, and then walked over to Amon.

"So, Robin slapped the most scary guy at the STN-J, eh? Well, what ever the cause, if Robin has the courage to slap YOU, then you better watch out for her."

Sakaki snickered a little.

"Well," Amon said behind clenched teeth, "If you want to see the most scary guy at the STN-J, then keep talking."

Sakaki turned white and walked away to get some coffee.

He turned to Robin after pouring himself a cup.

"Nice job there Robin, you sure are a tough one to slap Amon."

Robin blushed a little then said, "Thank you, I guess."

The news about Robin slapping Amon spread through the STN-J like a wild fire.

Everyone was saying how brave Robin was to slap dark old Amon.

Amon didn't seem to like it, so he just stayed out of the way.

(A/N: Well, that's all for now...umm R&R plz...and also...I'll fix the ch.2 problem in a few days or so! By the way, sry this ch. is short...I just really diddn't have enough time to make it longer!!)


	4. Trance

Chapter 4: Trance

Amon sat, typing away on his laptop. Robin was reading a book that Karasuma gave to her. Everyone else was either talking or moping around.

Mister Kosaka looked around. He put his hands on his hips and said,

"Well, well, well, what lazy hunters we have here."

He looked at Michael. "Well? Aren't there any hunts everyone needs to go on?"

Michael nodded.

"Yeah, but Robin insists that Amon and Karasuma wait until they are completely better to hunt."

"WELL! Anyone else, even Robin can go hunt. They don't always need Amon and Karasuma. So get them going!!"

Michael called Robin, Doujima, and Sakaki over. He pointed out where he wanted them to go. Sakaki went alone. Doujima and Robin were sent to go out and get a small time witch that was close to where Sakaki was going to hunt.

"Just in case," Michael explained, "Incase Sakaki or you two need the extra help. If worst comes to worst, Amon or Karasuma will go and help you."

Just as Robin and Doujima went to leave, Karasuma went after them.

"Here," She said, "Take my car, you will be more disguised."

Doujima didn't know what do say.

Robin stepped forward and simply said,

"Thank you, and we'll be carful."

Karasuma nodded, and made a gesture that they should go.

"Wow, can you believe that?" Doujima asked quietly, "Karasuma willfully handed us her car keys!"

Robin smiled slightly, and looked down at her hands. She suddenly jammed her hand into her pocket.

She sighed.

"What?" Doujima was a little startled by the sudden movement from Robin.

"Oh, I just had to be sure I had my glasses. I do." Robin sighed again.

"Ok." Doujima cheerfully said.

As they left the car parking lot, Doujima's cell phone rang. She put it into the speaker mode, and said, "Well, where is this guy, Michael?"

"Well, here is the location." Michael sent a map to the cell phone, it popped up on the screen. "And don't forget to put your earphones in."

Robin looked at each other and silently slipped the small phones in their ears.

"Ok, we're set." Robin said.

Make sure Sakaki can contact you too. And as if on cue, there was another call.

"Hi Sakaki. What's up?" Doujima said casually.

Sakaki was surprised to have Doujima answer. He then remembered that they were on the same line as Michael.

"Well, I see the witch, god, you're sure that this is the guy? He looks so weak."

"I wanted you guys to take out smaller witches first. Just to be sure. Anyways, well, Sakaki, go get em', oh and Doujima and Robin will be listening to see if you need help."

"Thanks, Later."

Doujima parked the car on the side of the road, right where Michael pointed out on the locator.

"Well, where is h-"Doujima gasped.

"Doujima?" Robin and Michael said together.

Doujima looked like she was in a trance. Robin looked around, there, standing next to a tree was the short, raggedy witch.

"Michael, I am going to go get him, he put Doujima into a trance." Robin stepped out of the car.

"Ok, just be careful." Michael said reluctantly.

Robin closed the car door. She stepped towards the witch. She pulled her glasses out of her pocket and slipped them on.

"Oh, how sad!" The witch said. His voice was oddly deep. The little hunter needs glasses to use her craft!" he tipped his head forward, then used his power to try and put Robin into a trance. Robin made a fire-like shield to protect herself.

"Ahh, I see that you have the fire craft. Good, I get some competition." The witch chuckled to himself, then tried again.

Instead of Robin making a shield for herself, she shot fire at the witch. It engulfed him for a second, then disappeared. He stood there, smiling.

He used his craft on Robin again. This time, he succeeded. Robin fell to her knees. Before she was totally in a trance, she caught a glimpse of something black. She then blacked out.

Later

Robin opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, then sat up.

Doujima was sitting on the floor, writing something. She looked up.

"Well! I'm happy to see you awake! I thought we were going to loose you."

"What? What happened? Are you ok?" Robin has thousands of questions bobbing in her head.

Doujima nodded her head.

"I'm fine. That trance felt like sleep. I woke up to see that I was back here. I noticed that you were on the couch, and asked if you were ok, and they said you just needed to wake up. So I have been sitting here, waiting."

"Thank you, that's so kind of you to stay with me." Robin said in a hushed voice. "But...Who rescued us?"

Doujima thought for a second. "Oh yeah, Amon did."

Robin looked around. "Where is he?"

"Oh, Mister Kosaka sent him home. I guess battling with that witch made him really sore. I also heard he landed on his side, his bad side."

Robin gasped slightly. "Poor Amon."

"I know, but we should be thankful he saved us."

Robin nodded. 'That black figure I saw must have been Amon.' She was deep in thought.

"Ah, Robin, you're awake!" Sakaki smiled at Robin. "Well, we are going to leave, are you two going home?"

Both hunters nodded. Robin got up, shook the ruffles in her dress out, and walked over to grab her coat. When she put it on, she looked over at a desk. Her half moon spectacles were sitting there, unharmed. She grabbed them, then went down to the underground parking lot.

Well, thank you for the FEW reviews I got...heh....well..I hope you enjoyed ch. 4...ch. 5 will be the lemony chapter....well...a little lemony.


	5. The Visit

Chapter 5: The Visit

"Hmmmm..." Robin said to herself while getting on her Vespa to leave the STN-J. "I'll go visit Amon to see if he's ok, and to thank him."

She started her Vespa, and left. During her ride, she kept thinking about that hunt. Amon had saved her, and before, she had saved him.

Sorta.

When she got to the building, Robin looked up. It was an old looking apartment building. She got off her Vespa, took her helmet off, and walked to the door. She opened it and an interesting fragrance hit her nose. It was the smell of lilac. Robin straitened her coat, and walked to the elevator.

When she got to the floor Amon's apartment was on, she saw a little girl, and her mother. The little girl smiled, and Robin smiled back.

"Hello." Robin said sweetly.

The mother looked at Robin. She smiled.

"Hello." The little girl smiled brightened.

"Thank you." The woman said. "Thank you for making my daughter happy, you see, her dad, well, my husband left not to long ago, and she has been broken eve since."

Robin nodded and stepped aside to let the family get onto the elevator. She turned and walked towards the end of the hall. She turned right, and looked at a black door. There was no door bell, so she knocked.

Amon was surprised to see Robin at his door. "Umm.." Amon looked into her eyes.

"Thank you." Robin said, her voice deeper than usual.

"For what?" Amon was completely confused.

"Rescuing Doujima and I. Or we would have been, well, dead."

"It is basically my duty to save my comrades. And my partner."

Robin looked a little hurt. Amon opened his door a little wider.

"Why don't you come in?"

Robin stared at him.

"Ok."

She walked in. Everything was black. The walls, the furniture, everything.

"Oh, wow." Robin whispered mainly to herself.

"Not much people think black is the best color for this apartment. I don't give a damn what they say."

Robin laughed slightly, "Well, I can see even though you're hurt, your attitude hasn't changed a bit. Well, maybe a little..." She trailed off.

Amon looked at Robin, his eyebrow raised. "Well, whatever. Anyways." He walked over to his kitchen.

"Would you like something?" he asked as he got himself a glass of water and an asprin.

"I'm ok, thank you." Robin went over to the couch, and sat down.

She looked at Amon. He was wearing his coat, and everything else he usually wore.

"Amon?" Robin asked. Amon looked at Robin.

"Yes?"

"Well...do you wear anything else that's not black?"

"No." Amon said coldly.

"Oh, ok."

Amon looked at Robin. He was interested in why she would ask.

He walked over to the couch, and sat down next to Robin.

"Robin, do you want to know why I said what I said to Touka?"

Robin's eyes widened. She snapped back out of her daze, then nodded.

"Touka and I loved each other. I don't know HOW much she loved me, but I knew I loved her. But something just wasn't right. She seemed a little uneasy around me. I do know I can scare people, but Touka, she was never scared. I didn't quite know what to do when she started acting uneasy. I loved her so much."

He looked deep into Robin's eyes with his own piercing black eyes.

"Then, you came to the STN-J. At first, I thought, god, they sent me another dud partner. But when I realized that with those glasses I gave you, you could advance further into hunting. And I realized I liked you too. Touka didn't know that we worked together, but when I told her, she seemed a little startled.

I don't know what it was."

Amon shook his head.

Robin was bedazzled. Never before has Amon expressed this feeling to her. She was speechless. This was not the Amon she knew who worked at the STN-J.

"Well, did you ask her why she was acting like this, ask her what was wrong?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but she always turned her head away. I don't know."

Robin looked at Amon with admiration. Amon caught her look and just stared at her.

"But...I met you, and, Robin, I love you."

Robin's eyes widened. her mouth opend a little in surprise. She looked at Amon.

"S-So is that why you broke up with Touka?"

"Mostly." Amon leaned towards his partner. Robin was to much into a daze to notice that Amon was going to kiss her. But when she felt his lips against hers, her daze broke. She closed her eyes. Amon noticed that she did. He pushed more into the kiss, and Robin did too. Amon brought his hand up and started to unzip Robin's dress. Robin noticed and started to take Amon's coat off.

Outside, the clouds covered the moon. It started to rain. People rushed to get cover. Robin's vespa was getting soaked, and her helmet started to act like a bucket.

The Next Day, In The Morning

Amon woke up. He slept on the couch, with Robin. he noticed that the weight that was on his chest was gone. He sat up and looked around. there was a note on his table.

It read:

Amon, sorry I had to leave. I needed to go home so Touka wouldn't worry about me.

Thank you again, and see you at work.

Love,

Robin


	6. An Uneasy Day At The STNJ

Chapter 6: An Uneasy Day At The STN-J

Robin wasn't the first or second person to get to the STN-J.

Karasuma, Michael, and for once, Doujima were there.

"Well hello Robin!" Karasuma said cheerfully. The other hunters nodded.

"How are you feeling today?" Michael asked.

"Oh, fine." Robin answered. Suddenly, her cheeks flushed red.

"What is it?" Doujima asked.

"Oh, nothing." Robin said. She went to go get coffee so she could turn away from the others.

'I can't believe it.' Robin thought, 'Amon and I......are together.......I....Oh my."

Robin heard the elevator doors open, she turned to see who It was.

'Amon!' She quickly turned around. 'How do I do this? How am I going to face him without letting the others know? Oh I need a miracle!! Ok....I can do this.'

She slowly turned around. Then she turned around again.

'Maybe we can forget it if I give him a cup of coffee.'

She poured another cup. When she turned around, she almost spilt it. Amon was standing behind her.

"Umm, Good morning." Robin gave the cup to Amon. She stepped sideways, and walked towards her comrades.

"Michael, how many witches do we have to hunt today?" Robin asked Michael.

"Umm, about....two. Why?"

"Just wondering. Are they going to be a little tough?"

"Well, uhh, yeah, they are, Mister Kosaka told me to make you guys hunt these two because they have been wreaking the most havoc."

Robin nodded. Just then, Sakaki walked in. He stopped when he saw Doujima.

"WOW Doujima! You're here before me! Why don't we all write that down in our record books?" Sakaki snickered to himself.

"Oh, and maybe we also need to write down that YOU are late?" Doujima smirked.

Sakaki mumbled something under his breath. He walked over to get a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Amon." Sakaki wanted to TRY and get Amon to at least be pleasant.

"Sure." Amon said flatly. He looked over to Robin. Robin blushed and he could feel his own cheeks turning a little red. Both hunters looked away.

"Well, Michael said, "Why don't we get started? Amon, Robin, I am loading the location and information into your communicator." Amon pulled out his communicator, and he and Robin looked at the information.

"This guy will pull the energy out of you if he touches you. We need to be careful." Amon flipped his communicator closed and said coldly, "Let's go."

Robin quickly followed Amon out to his car.

When they got in, Amon put the key in the ignition, then stopped.

"Robin, We need to talk before we go."

Robin nodded. "I know."

Amon looked at her in surprise.

"Well, first of all, last night," Both hunters blushed a little, "Was a mistake if you wanted it to be....do you want it to be?"

"I don't know."

"Me either. If we think on it a little, it might help. But also, Robin, if I loose you, on a hunt, or anywhere else, I will never forgive myself."

"Same with me. That's why wee need to be careful."

"Especially today. If your powers are sucked out, you will have to use orbo guns the rest of your hunting career. If mine are sucked out, I may or may not die. The orbo pendant I have only lasts so long and up to a point."

"I know. If we cover each other it will be safer."

"I am proud of you, Robin. You have learned a lot since you came here."

Robin looked at Amon, her eyes were shaking slightly.

"Amon, I-"

Amon put his hand to Robin's mouth.

"We need to get going. Right now we should focus on the hunt."

They drove off towards the location. When they got there, it looked like everything was deserted. Amon and Robin looked around, confused.

"What happened here?" Robin asked in a hushed voice.

"It looks like Michael was right on the location," Amon said flatly, "Lets take a look."

The two hunters got out of the car, and walked over to what looked like a pawn shop. Inside, the witch was inside, grasping some guys neck. A blue aura swarmed around his hands.

"Looks like he is sucking the energy out of everybody here. Let's go in, but let me go first, cover me of anything happens."

Robin nodded and with that Amon kicked the door open. They seemed to catch the witch by surprise. He looked up, then smiled.

"Oh look, more victims. You're both young too, so you will have TONS of energy." The witch smirked.

Amon raised his orbo gun. Robin put her glasses on.

The witch flew at Amon and Robin. A burst of fire erupted in front of the witch, making him stop, and stand on the ground.

"Well, you may THINK that will stop me, but believe me, it wont."

He flew at Roin and Amon again. Amon was about to fire his orbo when Robin stepped in front of him.

"Robin! What are you doing?" Amon practically yelled this into his partner's ear.

"Just keep your orbo gun ready." Robin said quietly.

Another burst of flame erupted in front of the witch. This time, he dodged it. he headed straight for Robin. Amon fired his orbo gun. The orbo hit the witch in the shoulder, making him stop again.

"I don't know if you realize this, but I am also a earth mover." The witch said, and then the roof of the building started to shake.

Amon and Robin looked up.

"Robin, GET OUT!" Amon yelled as pieces of the roof started to fall.

Robin stood her ground. Every piece that came close to them she made disappear in a burst of flames.

"No, Amon, I am covering you. I love you so I will protect you." Robin didn't look away for even a second.

Amon looked at Robin in surprise. She had never said anything like that to him. She hasn't even ever said "No" to him.

"SHOOT HIM!" Robin yelled. "We'll die if you don't! he is almost over powering me!"

Amon concentrated on his target who was standing there, laughing. He sqeezed the trigger. The laughing stopped. Everything stopped. Robin was breathing heavily. She collapsed onto the ground.

Amon bent down to check her pulse. It was fine. He then called Michael to send a factory van.

Amon didn't wait until the van came. He picked Robin up, and carried her to his car. He opened the back door, and gently set Robin down on the backseat.

Later

Robin woke to find herself on a couch. Touko was making something in the kitchen. Robin got up and walked over to see what was going on.

"Touko?" Robin asked.

This startled Touko. She jumped and turned around.

"Robin! I'm so glad to see that you're ok!" She gave her roommate a hug.

"Thank you." Robin said.

"Here, have something to eat." Touko shove a plate into Robin's hands.

The two roommates sat down at the table.

"How did I get here?" Robin asked after chewing the first bite of her meal.

"Amon brought you here. I wasn't happy to see him, but when I saw you in his arms, I actually MADE him come in and lay you down. And then, here you are. Amon practically just walked out of the door."

Robin stood up. "Excuse me, I want to say thank you to him."

Touko nodded.

Robin grabbed her coat, and ran out the door.

She managed to catch Amon as he was getting in his car.

"Amon!" Robin yelled after him.

Amon turned around and Robin ran into his arms. They went into a tight hug.

"Thank you, again. I'm sorry I am being such a burden, and you keep having to save me." Robin blushed at her words.

Amon released Robin, and looked down at her.

He didn't answer her, but they just stared into each others eyes.

"Robin, what you said back at the hunt, you meant it?" Amon asked quietly.

Robin had to think for a second about what she said. She looked up at Amon.

"Yes, I did."

Amon and Robin went into a deep kiss before they both released their grasps on each other.

"You better get back, before Touko thinks I kidnapped you. And, also, get something to eat, you're as pale as a ghost."

Robin nodded and ran off towards the apartment building

When Robin stepped inside the door, Touko was looking at somthing.

She looked up, and smiled. "I had a feeling you and Amon had something going on between you."

Robin just stared at her.

"Well, I noticed something when Amon set you on the couch. He ran his hand down your face. I pretended I didn't notice. But when I looked out the window to see if you caught up with Amon, I saw you to hug, then kiss...." Her voice trailed off, and a dazed look caught her eye.

Robin began to say something when Touko asked,

"How long?"

"H-How long what?" Robin stammered.

"How long have you two been...well.....together?"

"Not long."

"Oh."

"Amon told me that you were a little uneasy around him towards the end....what was wrong?"

Touko smiled, but she looked down.

"Well, I was getting a little afraid Amon was going to reject me. I didn't know if he loved me as much as I loved him. But I guess it's too late now. Well, why get depressed.....want to watch a movie?"

Robin nodded.

Hehehe! my longest chapter so far! R&R!

Also, I got this review saying the plot was too slow.....well...it may be...but it is going somewhere right? Also, the plot is going to be slow because I want to put every reader in a little suspense because the birth of the baby won't be until a lot of chapters away. So get over it.

Raven


	7. The Conference And The Hunt

A/N: This chapter is REALLY long...sry...but yeah...just a warning.

Chapter 7: The Conference And The Hunt

"Hi Doujima, how are you today?" Robin handed her usually late friend a cup of coffee.

"Oh, I'm really tired, I didn't get much sleep last night, and I got a call that my mother is quite ill." Doujima's eyes were a little bagged and it didn't look like she did a very good job on brushing her hair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Robin quietly said. She looked down into the coffee in her cup.

"Well, anyways, we shouldn't just waste life by thinking about sick relatives. Who do we have to hunt today?"

"I don't know." Robin looked up from her cup, "Michael or Amon haven't said anything."

As if on cue, Mister Kosaka walked into the room and said in a boss-like voice,

"Ok everyone, Michael is in the conference room pulling up information on your targets for today."

He made a motion with his hand, signaling that they should walk into the conference room.

The hunters walked in and took their normal seats. Robin looked at Amon. He looked different. He too looked like he hadn't had much sleep.

'I'll ask him why he looks so tired when we leave.' She thought to herself.

"Ok, people," Michael said, interrupting Robin's thoughts, "We have two witches that we want you to go on with your partners," He looked up at Sakaki, "You will go with Robin and Amon, and the last witch, we want you to all go on. This one will be a tough one and we don't want what happened last time." He looked at Amon and then Karasuma.

"Well, let's get going." Sakaki said simply. He went to stand up when micheal stopped him.

"Wait, you need the information on these two witches. Here is the one you, Robin, and Amon will hunt. Doujima, Karasuma, here is the one you two will be hunting."

Once everyone was done looking at the information, and discussing it, Michael pulled up the information about the witch they would all go after.

Robin's eyes widened when she saw the information. She had met this person, well, now she knew it was a witch, before and didn't suspect a thing.

Amon noticed her reaction. He looked over her features, and asked coldly,

"Something wrong?"

Robin looked at Amon, her eyes were normal. She nodded and quietly sad,

"I'll tell you in the car."

Amon nodded and continued looking over the information. Robin knew he was thinking of battle plans. She looked at Sakaki. He noticed she was looking at him and smiled.

"Well, this should be an interesting day." Sakaki's voice was almost overjoyed. Robin guessed he had been bored while they were waiting for Karasuma and Amon to finally heal up, and be able to go on a hunt.

Robin nodded at his comment.

Michael looked up at everyone.

"Ok, maybe we want to get started. Just don't forget about earphones. And, makesure your cellphone is on." Michael looked up at Doujima. Doijima looked offended.

"What? YOU think I would leave my cell phone off? As if." Doujima smiled at her reaction.

"Well," Michael rolled his eyes, "Let's get started."

Everyone exited the conference room. Amon turned around to his partners.

"Robin, you'll go in the car with me, Sakaki, take your Motorcycle." Amon's voice was cold, as usual.

Sakaki smiled at the thought of being able to take his bike instead of riding in the car with Amon.

Robin grabbed her glasses before they left. She noticed that Amon and Sakaki were already walking towards the elevator. She ran to catch up.

Sakaki looked at Robin.

"You sure like to take your time grabbing your glasses."

Robin blushed a little, but it wasn't noticeable. She quietly said,

"Sorry."

Amon turned his earphone on when they reached the underground parking lot. Sakaki and Robin did the same.

Sakaki walked over and prepared himself for his ride, and Robin sat in Amon's car. She looked over. Amon was still standing outside is car.

"Sakaki, follow us. But, if you must, you can go first." The hunter's cold voice sent a light shiver down Sakaki's spine.

"You can go first." He put his helmet on and revved p his bike.

Amon got into the car and started it. After they drove past the STN-J gates, Amon looked at Robin. He was going to talk, but stopped. He reached up, and turned his speaker off. Robin got the hint and turned off hers, too.

"Now," Amon said in his leader-like voice, "What was wrong back there?"

"Well, that witch we need to hunt as a team, I met him."

Amon raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"I didn't suspect a thing that he was a craft user, and he seemed really nice. We became friends. Then, he suddenly disappeared, and now I know why."

Robin looked down at her hands.

Amon was silent for a second, then said,

"Well, let me guess, you don't really want to hunt him?"

Robin nodded. Her eyes still on her hands.

"Well, as I have said many times before, a witch is a witch, when we are assigned to hunt some one who we like as a friend, we must. That is just how it is."

Robin looked up. She studied Amon's features. She was amazed at his words of wisdom, which hardly showed their selves. She then remembered the question she was going to ask him.

"Amon, why do you look so tired? Doujima was the same way, but worse than you." Robin's words faltered a little.

"I myself couldn't sleep. I don't know what it was, But.....I'd shut my eyes, and they would pop open again."

"Oh and Amon, Touko knows we are together."

Amon did a side-glance at Robin.

"How'd she find out?"

"She realized it herself."

"Uhuh, she was always smart in that category."

The rest of the drive towards the witch's located was silent. Robin would do side glances at Amon, and Amon would do the same. Robin finally quit and looked out the window. She looked at the outside mirror. Sakaki was driving happily on his bike. She then remembered about her microphone. She quickly turned it on.

'I'm actually surprised that Amon didn't remember it.' Robin looked at her partner.

He didn't see her movement. She reached up and clicked his microphone on. Amon looked at her. He managed to mumble a little "Thanks".

When they reached the spot, Amon and Robin stayed in the car while Sakaki walked over to Amon's side. Amon rolled down his window, and him and Sakaki mumbled things Robin couldn't hear.

When Sakaki left and got something from his bike, Robin looked at Amon.

"What did you say?" She was quite curious.

"Nothing of importance to you." Amon said simply.

"Should we get going?" Robin asked her partner.

"Yeah. Sakaki," He spoke into his mini microphone, "Robin and I are going inside the building, Follow us and check hallways and behind doors."

"Right," Sakkaki's voice rang through their ears. "I'll call you I there is anything."

Amon looked at Robin and nodded. They both stepped out of the car. Robin put her glasses on and walked towards the old abandoned building. She wasn't going to wait for Amon, who had to run after her.

"Don't walk off like that." Amon said coldly.

Robin sighed and, equally cold, said, "You do it all the time to me. It's about time you get a taste of your own medicine, Amon."

Amon looked at his partner in surprise. She had never snapped back like that.

'What brought THAT on?' He thought to himself. But then, he shook the thought out of his head. 'I have to focus on the task at hand.'

Robin and Amon walked into the building. Not long after, Sakaki, his orbo gun out and ready, walked in.

A piece of roof fell. It was about to crash onto Amon and Robin when it burst into flames. Amon looked at Robin. She hadn't even looked up.

'Her powers are getting more and more precise. I wonder exactly HOW they are though.' Amon pushed the though away. His Fatigue was making him think such stupid thoughts.

"Amon, this building is so old, I am afraid it is going to collapse." Robin said quietly.

"Yes, that worries me a little too." Amon spoke into his microphone, "Sakaki, be carful with what you move or do. This building is too old to be hunting in."

"Ok," Sakaki's cool voice rang in their earphones, "But one thing, there is someone down here, I don't see him quite clearly, but I believe it's him."

Amon pulled out his cell phone and located were Sakaki was. He shut it with a little _"Snap" _.

"Let's go." Amon started to walk fast, Robin caught up with him easily. Amon took out his Orbo gun.

Once they reached Sakaki, Amon looked around. Down a hallway was a figure. He looked like he was walking around, like he was nervous about something.

He was mumbling something that the hunters couldn't quite understand.

Amon kneeled down. Robin and Sakaki did too.

"Ok, Sakaki, you go in first, then I'll go. Robin, you cover us. I know what ever he throws at us you can block. Once we get close enough, Sakaki, try shooting him. If there is another hallways connecting to that one, we can cover ourselves by getting into it. Robin, no matter what, try and block everything he pitches at us."

Sakaki and Robin nodded, and they started.

(A/N: Imagine having cool music in the back round ok? That will make this more interesting.)

Sakaki quietly slipped down the hallway. All hunters were trying to go unnoticed. They were, until Robin slipped on the broken up ground.

The witch immediately used his powers to fly a hunk of the crumbling walls at the hunters. About ten feet away, it burst into flames. The witch gasped, and he tried again. Every piece he thrust at them missed or burst into flames.

Sakaki noticed a hallway and ran towards it, with Amon and Robin following close behind. When they entered the hallway, Amon looked back.

Robin wasn't behind him but instead standing about a yard away from the hallway. She was being stopped constantly because the witch was throwing numerous objects at her. She quickly did a side glance at Amon.

She was distracting the witch so Sakaki and Amon could fire orbo at it.

Robin noticed the witch was looking at where Amon and Sakaki were. She was going to have to distract him further. She sent flames around him, to scare him and make his attention focus back on her. Every five seconds, a flame would burst around the witch. And while distraction him, she had to either dodge or fire at the pieces of building that were being thrown at her.

Sakaki and Amon took their aim. Sakaki shot first at the witch, but missed by just a little bit. Amon quickly shot at the witch. He managed to get a couple of orbo's into the witch, but it looked like the witch would need more than just too shots.

Robin singed the witch's coat. She was doing good at distraction him. Sakaki and Amon shot two more orbos into the witch, making him sink to his knees. Amon fired two more, and the witch collapsed. Sakaki pulled out his cell phone, and called Michael to send a factory van.

Sakaki and Amon walked over to the unconscious witch, and grabbed his coat.

Robin had a questioning look on her face.

Sakaki noticed it and said,

"Well, we don't want the building falling on the STN-J workers."

Robin nodded and led the way out of the building.

The hunters waited until the STN-J factory van left. Sakaki looked at Robin, and then Amon.

"Well, that was one of the best hunts I've been on. Nice job." Sakaki walked over to his bike, put his helmet on, and left.

Amon and Robin slowly got into the car. Robin was pretty tired from using her craft almost to its limit.

Amon looked at Robin. His eyes had a hint of proud in them.

"Nice work." His voice was lighter than normal.

"Umm, thanks." Robin stammered a little bit. Amon almost never complemented her.

Amon turned on the car and they drove back to the STN-J.

----Later On----

"Well done everyone." Michael's voice rang out as everyone was sitting on the couch, or getting something to eat or drink.

Doujima moaned. Sakaki mumbles something under his breath. Everyone else just looked at each other.

Amon and Robin were talking about something. Michael turned around. He looked at Robin.

"Well, I heard you did an excellent job at your hunt." Michael smiled. "You look a little tired. Are you up to going on the next hunt? You don't have to."

Robin thought a moment. She looked Michael straight in the eye.

"I'm going." She said.

Amon looked at Robin.

"Everyone seems to be happy with your breakthroughs."

Robin looked at Amon, her eyebrow raised.

"Well, I guess."

Around two O'clock, Michael went over the witches information with everyone again. He said that Amon, of course, would lead this hunt. When Michael left to do something on his computer, everyone looked at Amon.

"Well?" Doujima asked expectantly to Amon. "Your plans are?"

Amon typed something up on the screen. A 3-D model of where the witch was came up. A red dot was blinking in the building.

"The red dot is where we believe the Witch is located. This building is a new one, but abandoned. I guess it wasn't quite finished. I don't know how stable it is, but we must be careful where we step."

He typed again on the screen. A yellow arrow pointed towards the bottom of the building.

"This is the entrance." Amon started typing while he spoke. The arrow moved.

"Doijima and Sakaki will go left."

The arrow pointed down a hallway.

"Karasuma and Robin will go right."

The arrow pointed down another hallway.

"I will go up to the next floor. I am going to get into the air conditioning system and I will make sure the witch is in the right location. I will then call you all to come in and begin the plan. If anything goes wrong, make sure you have a place to take cover."

Amon looked around at everyone. They all nodded in understanding.

"Ok then, let's get a move on." Amon said in a low, cold voice.

Everyone filed out of the room. Michael gave everyone the thumbs up and said,

"Good luck."

"Oh, and one more thing." Amon said before everyone left.

"Make sure you turn you microphones and earphones on when we get to the location."

And with that, the hunters of the STN-J left.

Everyone went in their regular cars (and bikes).

While driving to the location, Robin and Amon kept talking about the past two weeks. They still didn't have an answer to weather that one night was an accident or not.

They also talked about the hunts that they had to save each other on.

"Did you catch on to what kind of craft this witch has, Robin?" Amon said suddenly.

Robin thought a moment, then said,

"I didn't understand it."

Amon blinked. He then said,

"Well, this witch had the power to put other people into trances so they think they are in a different place. Most of the time, when it occurs to people, they faint. The witch then kills his victims."

Amon smiled slightly, but it was barely noticeable.

"Don't make me save you again."

Robin glared at Amon for a second.

"Don't make ME save YOU."

The rest of the ride was silent. Each hunter in his or her own thoughts.

When they reached the location, everyone turned on their microphones and earphones.

Amon instructed everyone to wait outside until he gave the orders to proceed.

Robin and Karasuma stood together and chatted for a minute.

Sakaki and Doujima had their backs to each other, and their arms crossed over their chests.

"What's with those too?" Robin asked, pointing to Sakaki and Doujima.

"Why ask me? I don't have the slightest clue." Karasuma laughed a little bit.

Suddenly, Amon's voice rang into their ears.

"Ok, the witch is there, go on with the plan."

Karasuma and Robin walked by Sakaki and Doujima.

"You two better get along. We might have to shoot more than the witch." Karasuma said, her voice low.

Sakaki and Doujima turned pale. They both nodded their heads.

The hunters (except Robin who put her glasses on) Took out their Orbo guns.

They went the ways they were told to.

After about three minutes of walking, they all spotted the witch. Of course, he didn't spot them yet.

Robin went to speak in her microphone.

"Amon...we see him and we have him surrounded." Robin waited for an answer. "Amon?"

Everyone else heard Robin.

Karasuma spoke into her microphone.

"Amon? You there?"

Doujima and Sakaki looked at each other. All the hunters were trying to contact Amon, but still no response.

Then, Robin looked around. She noticed the witch was bending over. She then looked up. There was a part in the ceiling that was hanging down.

And then it all clicked into place.

Robin spoke franticly into her microphone.

"Everyone, look! Amon! The witch has Amon! He will kill him!"

Everyone directed their attention to The witch. Robin was right. Amon was lying on the ground. The witch had something in his hand. A Knife!

Karasuma turned to Robin.

"Robin, you must burn the knife out of that witches hand before he kills Amon!"

Robin nodded, and stepped sideways to get a better view of the witch, and Amon.

The witch raised the knife, and was about to bring it down, (Robin heard everyone gasp in her earphone.) when it burst info flames.

He quickly threw it out of his grasp. (Robin heard sighs in herearphone.) The witch looked up. He only saw partn of Robin but he tried to put her in a trance. Her powers were to great so he couldn't.

Doujima, Karasuma, and Sakaki quickly stepped out and tried shooting at the witch. When they noticed that only one orbo had hit him, they all ducked back to reload their guns. Robin sent flames around the witch. He was about to try an trance her again, but stopped.

"R-Robin?" The witch asked.

Robin nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to hunt you." Robin said in a cold voice, much like Amon's.

"B-But I thought we were friends?"

"You tried to kill my comrade." Robin wasn't about to say Amon was a friend in front of EVERYONE.

"I-I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"I am sorry Hatya, but it is my job to hunt you. You are a witch. I am a witch hunter."

Hatya looked at Robin's comrades, whos guns were pointing directly at his chest. He immediately tried to put them into trances. The orbo pendants they wore protected them. Suddenly, Doujima collapsed onto the ground. About a minute later, Sakaki collapsed. Karasuma was trying hard to fight the trance, but then she too, collapsed. Robin was the only one of the hunters who was standing.

'Shouldn't the orbo have worked?' Robin looked at Hatya, who was laughing.

He seemed to have her mind.

"Orbo barely works on me. Usually it takes a lot of orbo to bring me down." He laughed again.

"So, why did you decide to become evil? You were so nice when I met you."

Hatya stopped laughing. "You stupid girl!" He spat, "I was just playing mister innocent back then. I didn't want you to suspect anything! I had a feeling you were a witch. I also knew that I would be chased in a matter of time. So I just wanted to have fun before I had to go."

"Killing people is fun? Sending people into trances of all sorts is fun? I don't understand."

"Robin, you don't need to. Not anymore anyways." And with that, he tried to send Robin into a trance. It didn't work. He tried harder.

"What the-"Hatya was confused at to why he couldn't get into Robin's head.

Robin tipped her head forward. Flames shot all around him. She was careful to avoid hitting Amon with a flame. She tried to make it so that Hatya would move away from Amon.

Suddenly, there was a huge burst of flames. When it died down, Hatya was on the floor, unconscious.

Robin walked over to each of her comrades, and tried to wake them up. She then realized that they would snap out of it in a little while.

She walked over to Amon. She searched his coat for his cell phone. There!

She called Michael.

"You guys manage to get him?" Michael's voice sounded a little worried.

"Everyone, except me collapsed. The orbo didn't do its job. I don't understang that. But also, we need a factory van, and some help to get everyone back to the STN-J." Robin's voice kept faltering. She was shaking a little.

"Right away. Drive someone's car back, and try to get who ever you can in it."

"Ok."

Robin managed to drag Amon, and Doujima to the car (Amon's car.).

She laid Doujima in the back, and put Amon up front. She pulled the seat back so he was laying down too. She got into the drivers side of the car, and bent over to grab the keys from Amon's jacket pocket.

Just then, a factory van pulled up. Mister Kosaka's car followed it. He stepped out. When he spotted Robin, he walked over and leaned on the car window.

"So is everyone like that?" he pointed to the unconscious hunters.

Robin nodded. "Karasuma's car and Sakaki's bike need to be taken back."

"Well, it's a good thing I brought three people with me. I'll see you back at the STN-J. Oh, and nice work."

Robin nodded, started the car, and drove back to the STN-J.

----During The Ride-----

Amon opened his eyes. He looked sideways. He was moving. He looked up at the ceiling and around.

'This is my car.' He looked over the other way. Robin was just turning into the underground parking lot.

Amon pulled his seat up. Robin looked at him, and smiled.

"You're awake. I hope you don't mind me driving your car back. I didn't really have a choice." Robin looked back at Doujima. She was still unconscious.

"Tell me what happened." Amon said flatly.

"You gave us the orders to go in. We went in. The witch was there. I talked to you through my microphone. You didn't answer. Everyone else tried it too. We were all worried. Then I spotted you on the ground. The witch was going to kill you."

Amon gave a sharp intake of breath. "And then?"

"Karasuma told me to save you, so I did. The witch put everyone, except for me, into a trance. I just don't get it though. The orbo should have worked, but it didn't. It didn't seem to work with you either. What do you remember?"

"Well, I told you guys to go in, maybe a little too loudly because the next thing I know, I am on my back and the witch was staring deep into my eyes. Then I blacked out."

"Well, the orbo didn't work. That worries me. But after words, I called Michael and told him the usual stuff, except I told him to send some people to take everyone back. I managed to drag you and Doujima into your car. Mister Kosaka and three workers were there to help. So I left. And here we are."

The hunters heard Sakaki'smotercycle. Robin was surprised to see who was driving it.

"Sakaki woke up." Robin whispered mainly to herself.

Then, Karasuma's car drove through the driveway. Some worker was driving it, but Karasuma was awake. Mister Kosaka drove into the parking lot then. It was just him, and a worker.

Then, Doujima woke up. She looked around and was startled to see Robin and Amon looking at her. She was even more startled when she noticed she was in Amon's car.

"Well, hello." Robin said cheerfully.

Whew! LONG chapter! It was good thought wasn't it? Plz R&R for this chapter! I would be much obliged to see how this chapter was for you.

Raven

P.S. Sry about the thing about Touko...I was givin wrong information for characters names. They spelt Doujima Dojima, but I fixed that, and I didn't know about Touko. Plz forgive me!


	8. Suprise

A/N: This chapter takes place a week and a half after chapter 7! So yeah.

Chapter 8: Surprise

Robin went down to the first floor of the apartment building. She dug in her pocket for a moment. When she pulled her hand out, a small key was there.

She walked over and looked for mailbox number Thirty-Three. When she found it, she opened it up, and took the mail out. While she was on the elevator, she found a letter addressed to her. She put it in her pocket.

"Hi Robin, Oh, you got the mail." Touko said, while eating her breakfast. She pointes to a plate that was on the counter.

"That's your breakfast."

"Oh, Thank you. Do you want me to give you the mail now?" Robin held the mail out for Touka to see it.

"Just put it on the couch. I'll look at it later."

Robin pulled out her letter before hanging her coat up.

"I see you got some mail too." Touko was curious as to who would write to her lonely friend.

"Yes." Robin opened the envelope. The letter inside said:

To: Robin Sena

From: Dr. Yokoiyo

Robin, Your doctors appointment is coming up. Please call me to schedule an appoitment. The only day I am booked is Tuesday. Please call me before then.

Sincerely,

Dr. Yokoiyo

Robin looked up at Touko.

"it's a letter saying I need to see the doctor soon. I guess it's time for a check up." Robin smiled slightly.

Touko wrinkled her nose.

"I hate doctors. They scare me. But you know, they are a good thing."

Robin nodded. She was going to call after she ate breakfast.

"Don't you have work today?" Touka asked.

"No, They let me off for today, if they need me, they'll call me. Tomarrow I have work."

Touko nodded.

----After Breakfast----

"Tokoiyo Doctors Office. How may I help you?" An employee asked Robin.

"I am calling to schedule an appointment with Dr. Tokoiyo." Robin said politely.

"What is your name please?"

"Robin Sena."

"Oh, ok Ms. Sena, what day would be good for you? And what time?"

"Would today be good?"

"Uhh, yes, yes, and what time?"

"Twelve-Thirty?"

"Yes that will work. Ok Ms. Sena, see you at Twelve-Thirty."

"Thank you, bye."

Robin hung up the phone. She checked the kitchen clock.

Ten O' clock.

"Robin, What time is your appointment?" Touka walked into the kitchen.

"Twelve-Thirty." Robin said quietly.

"Ok, what are you going to do between now and your appointment?"

"I am going grocery shopping. Want to come?"

"Oh, yes, we can take my car too if you want."

"Sure."

----At Twelve Twenty-Six----

Robin walked into the doctor's office. She walked up to the desk to sign herself in.

Then she sat down to wait.

About two minutes later, Dr. Tokoiyo walked in and asked for Robin to follow her.

They walked into a room filled with posters of all sorts. The Doctor signaled to Robin that she should sit on the patient chair.

"Ok, Robin, I am going to take your blood pressure."

Robbin nodded and they went through all sorts of tests like temperature, etc.

"Ok, just a few more questions then we will be done."

"Ok."

"First one, have you had any indigestion, or heart burn?"

"I have had a little heart burn."

"How often?"

"Maybe once or twice a day."

"Ok, are you pregnant?"

Robin looked up.

"Well, umm," She stuttered fro a moment.

"You're not sure?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean I did...." Her voice trailed off.

The doctor looked up from her clip board.

"Do you want to run a test to see if you are?"

Robin nodded.

"How long has it been since, you know." The doctor knew very well that Robin understood.

"Maybe about four weeks."

"Ok, perfect."

The doctor led Robin to a different room. She instructed that Robin lay on a flat chair, and stay as still as possible.

(A/N: Ok, I don't know WHAT to call some things...so just bear with me ok?)

Then, she took out what looked like a black block, connected to a cord. She flipped a switch, and a screen Robin did not notice popped on.

The doctor ran the black thing around Robin's stomach, while taking notes.

Afterwards, the doctor let Robin back to the room they were first in. Robin waited patently as her doctor took notes and looked at different things that were on a desk.

Robin started to day dream.

"Ok, Robin." The doctor suddenly said, making Robin snap back to the real world.

"Robin, you are pregnant."

Robin drew in a sharp breath.

"I-I am?"

"Yes you are, first of all, congratulations. Second of all, I have a pill for you for your heartburn."

Robin nodded, she was in a complete daze.

"Ok, I know it may strike you as weird, but do you want the baby to be taken out in an operation?"

Robbin looked at the doctor.

"No." She said coldly.

"Ok, then check back with me in about a month or so."

The doctor handed Robin two pieces of paper.

Robin nodded, then walked out of the room, to the desk.

----Later, At The Apartment----

"Hi Robin! How was the doctors?" Touko looked like she had been talking on the phone for a long time.

"Fine." Robin wasn't about to let Touko know she was pregnant.

"Oh, Touko, I need to go out for a few, I'll be back in a little while ok?"

Touko nodded. She turned around and went into the kitchen.

Robin hurried out the door and to her Vespa.

While she was driving, many thoughts were racing through her head.

'How is Amon going to take this? I mean it's his kid too......Will he be mad? I don't know how to do this.' Robin, of course, was headed towards Amon's apartment.

When Robin got off the elevator, she stopped and leaned on a wall.

"Oh, how am I going to do this? I can't." She whispered to herself.

Then, she stood up straight, and stamped her foot.

"I can do this!"

She walked towards Amon's apartment. She knocked on the door.

Amon answered it. He was yet again surprised to see Robin at his door.

"Uhh, hi?" Amon said, but more like asked.

"Amon, may I come in?" Robin's hands were sweating.

Amon nodded slowly.

When Robin walked in, she didn't take her coat off, she just walked over to the couch and told him to sit down.

Amon did what he was told, his eyes on Robin the entire time.

"What is it?" Amon asked quietly.

"Well, Amon," Robin's voice faltered. "I....I'm pregnant."

Amon's eyes grew gray, and he turned pale.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes." Robin started to cry softly.

Amon leaned over and hugged her.

"So, we would be parents?"

"Guess so." Robin said into his chest.

Amon released his grasp in Robin. He looked straight into her eyes.

"Are you sure it's my kid too?"

Robin's eyes grew wide and she glared at Amon.

"OF COURSE IT'S YOUR KID! I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO-"Robin cut herself off, then said more quietly, "Well, you were the first one, I, well, you know."

Robin started blushing. She got up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Amon stared at Robin, and coldly said,

"Bye."

Robin rolled her eyes and slammed the door behind her.

HAAHAAAHAA! This is getting good isn't it? Oh come on.....admit it....it's good!

I hope to have up to 25 chapters...so yeah.

Raven


	9. Over Excitment

A/N: Hey thanx everybody for bearing with me last chapter...you know....i don't know what kind of things they use for pregnancy tests!!

Chapter 9: Over Excitement

Robin Walked into the STN-J building. She got on the elevator, and pressed "Five".

When the doors opened, Robin started to walk down the hall. She heard loud talking.

When she turned right and into the STN-J headquarters, everyone was silent.

Then, suddenly, Doujima, Sakaki, Karasuma, and even Michael raced towards

Robin.

There was a big group hug. When everyone let go, Doujima said,"

"Oh Robin, congratulations!"

Robin didn't know WHAT they were talking about.

Michael had already gone back to his desk. Karasuma and Sakaki said congratulations too.

"For w-what?" Robin asked. She was quite startled by everyones reactions.

"Aren't you pregnant?" Doujima asked. Here eyes were wide.

Robin nodded her head, and then, is a small voice, asked, "W-who told you?"

Doujima looked at Karasuma. Karasuma just simply said,

"Touko."

Robin teetered a little. Then asked, "H-how do you know Touko?"

Karasuma smiled and then said, "We have been buddies for a long time. I knew she was going out with Amon. She also told me She and Amon were through.

She said she found out because of two pieces of paper that were left on the table. She could only guess who the father was."

Robin looked completely bedazzled. Doujima took Robin by the arm, and led her to a chair.

"Want some coffee?" She asked.

Robin nodded. She was in a complete daze.

When Doujima gave her the cup, she went over to where Sakaki and Karasuma were standing. They all were silently talking. Robin knew exactly WHAT they were talking about too.

Her.

And Amon.

And the soon to be kid.

Suddenly, Amon walked through the doors. Doujima, Sakaki, and Karasuma stopped talking. They just stared at Amon for what seemed like an eternity.

Then, Sakaki walked over and explained their strange behavior.

Then, he told Amon about how they new Robin was pregnant, and how it was cool how he, Amon would be the father.

Amon glared at everyone. He didn't look at Robin though.

Sakaki gulped.

Amon kept glaring. It was cold enough to make the sun freeze over.

"I am NOT the father." Amon said coldly.

Everyone gasped. Then they looked at Robin, who was taking a sip of coffee.

She almost spit her sip out when she saw everyone was looking at her.

"Uhh....." Robin looked around. She noticed hat Amon had left. She looked around the office, but he wasn't there.

Sakaki noticed too.

"Hey, Amon left."

And as if on cue, they all heard the elevator doors close.

----Later----

"Ok, so, Robin, you and Sakaki will go for the first witch I told you about." Michael's voice rang through the entire office. "Karasuma, Doujima, you will go after this guy."

On all the screens in the conference room, another witch's face came up, along with his information.

Michael looked at Sakaki, and then Robin. "Robin will lead your hunt, and you better get going."

Robin and Sakaki nodded, and stood up.

"Oh yeah," Michael added, "Here are new ear and microphones."

The two hunters took the little instruments, and left.

When they got down to the underground parking lot, Sakaki turned to Robin.

"Well, which vehicle do you want to take? A company car, or my bike? Me myself, I think a car would be better. And you have to drive anyways."

Sakaki raised an eyebrow.

Robin nodded and said, "A company car will work."

She went over to a door. Then, she pulled out a slot with numbers on it. She dialed the code and it opened. She walked inside and got keys to "Car Two".

When Sakaki and Robin drove out of the parking lot, and out onto the road, Sakaki looked over at Robin.

"He IS the father, isn't he?" Sakaki asked, his voice a little weak.

"He knows it, but I believe he is not ready to accept it yet." Robin said quietly.

They turned went down a dirt road.

"I'm sorry about him acting like that. It must have hurt." Sakaki said sympathetically.

"I don't know why, but it didn't. I had a feeling he would say something like that anyways."

"Why did you think that?"

"Well, I went to his apartment yesterday to tell him, and he asked if I was ure it was his kid. So that gave me the hint he just isn't ready to accept that he IS the father."

Sakaki nodded. He looked out the window.

"Hey, is that the place?" He pointed towards a small house.

Robin looked at her locater, and nodded. She stopped the car on the other side of the road. The two hunters got out. Robin scanned the yard for anything.

"Sakaki," She whispered, "There he is." She pointed towards a little man who was digging something up.

Sakaki pulled out his orbo gun, and Robin put her glasses on.

They both walked across the road and hid behind a bush.

Sakaki took aim. He looked over at Robin, who nodded.

"Put at least three orbo's in him, just in case." She whispered.

And with that, Sakaki shot three orbos into the witch's back.

The witch looked over his should, then collapsed. Robin and Sakaki cautiously walked up to the witch. Robin looked all over him. No part of his body was moving.

Sakaki called Michael and told him to get a van over there. Robin and Sakaki lazily walked over to the car.

Before they got in, Sakaki said,

"Well, nice work today, I guess."

Robin smiled a little.

"Maybe."

-----Back At The STN-J-----

Robin and Sakaki were lounging around, doing absolutely nothing when Doujima and Karasuma walked in.

Doujima was wearing a bandage around her wrist. Karasuma looked fine.

"Hi!" Doujima said to her fellow hunters.

"Hi." Robin said. She caught a glimpse of the bandage and asked, "What happened?"

Doujima shrugged. "Well, the witch kept throwing stuff at us. Finally, Karasuma managed to shoot the guy. But while he was throwing stuff at us, something his my wrist, and they say it's sprained."

Karasuma walked over and put her hand on Doujima's shoulder.

"Well, at least it wasn't her good hand. I just missed a pot that was about to go into my head."

They both looked at Robin.

"Are YOU ok?" Karasuma asked.

Robin nodded. Sakaki yawned and stood up.

"Well, at least you had something to fight with. it only took hiding behind a bush and three orbo's to tale our guy out. Probably even one orbo could have done it."

"Well, we just wanted to be sure the witch was completely down." Robin reminded Sakaki.

Everyone looked at Michael. He was talking on his phone.

"Yes, ok, you sure? We really need you. Uhh....ok, bye then." Michael looked up. He saw that everyone was staring at him.

"That was Amon. He said he isn't going to be at work for a while. Nagira, his brother called him up. I guess he is going to be out of town for a while."

Everyone nodded their heads.

Sakaki stepped forward.

"So does that mean Robin and I are partners until he gets back?"

"You got it." Michael said in a smart-like voice.

The rest of the day was eventful. There were three more witches they all hunted. By the time they all went home, Robin was really tired.

When She got to her apartment, Touka was sleeping on the couch. It didn't look like she ate dinner yet, so Robin whipped them up some food.

When she went to bed, Robin couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Amon, and how he denied that the baby was also his.

Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last two, but I didn't expect it to be.

PLZ R&R

Raven


	10. Plans For A Hard Hunt

Chapter 10: Plans For A Hard Hunt

Michael Had pulled everyone into the conference room.

"There are two witches, and they are working together. One of the witches is stronger than the other, so I am guessing he is the leader. The other one, is a woman." Michael looked at everyone, who was looking at him with confused expressions. He typed a little on the computer, and two images popped up onto everyone's screens.

"Which one will Robin and I go after?" Sakaki asked in a professional-like voice.

"You will go after the stronger witch. Robin's craft will become useful with this witch. If you LOOKED at the power of this witch, you will see why."

Sakaki blushed a little, then he and Robin looked at the information of the witch they were to go after.

"A energy power? How will Robins craft be helpful?" Sakaki looked at Michael, his eyebrow raised.

"Well," Michael started, "This witch has the energy power to throw electric currents at you. Robin can block those kinds of attacks. Also, she can send it back so it hits the witch."

Robin nodded.

"I now know how to reflect powers that are sent to me." She looked at Sakaki, "If I can get it so the witch is damaged to the point he can't move you can go and shoot him with the orbo."

Sakaki nodded.

"Well," Said Michael, "You better get going, Doujima and Karasuma will be there shortly. Don't go and try to take down the witch until they are there to get the other witch."

The partners nodded. They both stood up and left.

When they left to go to the location, Doujima and Karasuma walked into the underground garage. Karasuma came up and leaned on the company car.

"Well, that didn't take long to get down here." Sakaki said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Doujima and I decided to discuss our plans while going to the location." Karasuma glared at Sakaki.

Sakaki laughed. "Good luck getting HER to shut up."

Karasuma tapped her fingernails on the hood of the car then left to get into her car.

Robin pressed the gas and they were off.

"So," Robin said, she did a sideway glance at Sakaki, "Do you want to go first, or do you want me to go first? Either way is fine with me."

Sakaki thought a moment.

"I can go first. But you have to cover me in case this witch shoots stuff at me....and you." Sakaki looked at Robin.

'Geeze, it's been at least seven years since Robin joined the STN-J. In the beginning, she was so shy. Now, she is a complete leader.' Sakaki looked away quickly when Robin caught his eye.

When they reached the location, Doujima and Karasuma drove up shortly after. They all got out of their cars, and looked at the old, spooky, alleyway.

"Lets get a move on." Karasuma bleakly said.

Robin, and everyone else nodded, and they walked towards the alleyway.

Doujima, Sakaki, and Karasuma slipped their Orbo guns out of their coats, and Robin put her half-moon spectacles on.

When they rounded a corner, a sudden spark of electricity shot towards the hunters. It quickly burst into flames. There was laughing.

Robin looked around and saw the two witches standing in the shadows.

The one Sakaki and her were to go after was laughing.

"YOU think YOU can defeat us?" The woman witch shouted to the hunters.

Karasuma fired a orbo at the witch. She used telepathic powers, and made it stop, and fall to the ground.

The hunters gasped. Robin made fire blow up all around the witches. When the flames died, the two witches were standing back to back. The leader witch looked at the hunters, his eyes searching for the craft user. He caught site of Robin, who wasn't holding a gun. He pointed towards her.

"You!" The witch said in a shaky but cold voice, "Step forward!"

Robin took a step, but Sakaki put his hand out to stop her.

"No." He said quietly.

Robin looked from Sakaki, to the witch.

"I must." Robin stated, "If I don't you all will be hurt."

Sakaki's eyes widened and he put is hand down. Robin stepped forward.

"Now what?" Robin asked. Here eyes were focused right on the witch.

"THIS!" The witch sent an electric current towards Robin. It burst into flames. The witch's eyes widened, and he sent another current.

Every current he sent Robin burst into flames.

"Well," The witch said, "I must admit you are quite good...but I'm only warming up! If you think that that was fast, wait until you see this!"

Another current flew towards Robin. It burst into flames. But then, about a dozen currents flew her way. Robin used her craft to block them, but missed hitting one. It flew right into her stomach. She collapsed in Pain.

"Robin!" Sakaki yelled.

Everyone pointed their Orbo guns at the witch.

More electrical currents came their way.

Ok, I did this on purpose. I made the chapter really short on purpose, and I made it a cliffy on purpose.

Evil me huh? Well, for this chapter you really shouldn't R&R. It's too short.

Raven


	11. A True Hero

A/N: Well, here is the chapter to end the cliffy. Smirks evilly . Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Oh, one more thing, like most or all of my chapters will be loooong. The longest chapter in this story, well if you printed it out, it would be 13 pages long. I hope to make some chapters, which are 15 pages long. And yet again I should have at least 20 to 30 chapters by the time this story is over!!!

AND, this chapter will be over a two day period...just to make things interesting.

Chapter 11: A True Hero

Doujima and Karasuma fired away at the witches. One of the orbs managed to hit the woman witch. Everyone kept trying to hit the leader witch. But, by doing that, they also had to dodge the electrical currents he sent towards them.

"What are we supposed to do?" Doujima cried out to Karasuma and Sakaki.

"Well," Karasuma just missed an electrical current, "Robin's down, Sakaki is closer to the witch than we are, I don't know really!"

Just then, an electrical current came crashing into Karasuma's side.

"Sakaki!" Doujima yelled desperately, "Karasuma got hit!"

Doujima saw Sakaki shake his head, and mouth word "Shit".

Doujima scrambled over to were Sakaki was, and began firing Orbo's at the two witches.

It was up to them to take them down.

Doujima narrowly missed a current.

They kept fired.

Sakaki got an orb into the leader witch, but that didn't stop him.

Doujima stepped out just a little to shoot at the woman witch, who was farther away and behind the leader witch.

All it took was for Doujima to blink, and she was down, the sparks were dancing on her coat, like a victory dance.

Sakaki looked around. Robin was on her back, Karasuma was leaning up against a wall, and Doujima was laying on her side.

He looked at the witches who were looking at the hunters too.

The leader witch laughed.

"Well well well, three down," He looked at the woman witch, "one more to go. Will you do the honors?"

The woman nodded, and stepped forward.

She was about to pitch something at Sakaki, when she erupted in flames.

When the fire died down, the witch was unconscious. Sakaki looked over at Robin, who was looking at him, but then fainted.

Sakaki knew this was his chance to get the leader witch, who had all of his attention focused on the woman witch.

Sakaki ran out from behind the wall, and shot at least five orbo's at the witch.

When the witch fell down next to his partner, Sakaki sent another orbo into his back, just to be sure.

Sakaki ran over to Doujima, who was conscious, but in a great deal of pain.

He then ran over to Karasuma, and she was unconscious, but ok.

He ran over to Robin, who was unconscious, and had a little wound on her arm. But, she was ok.

"Michael," Sakaki said in a shaky voice, "Send a factory van, and some people to drive a car back to the STN-J. Robin, Karasuma, and Doujima are all down and I'll take two of them back to the STN-J."

Michael didn't say anything for a moment, then started typing on his computer, and said, "They're on their way as we speak."

Sakaki Picked Doujima up, and brought her to the car he and Robin were using. He put her on the front seat.

"You ok?" Sakaki asked.

"At least I'm awake, but my side hurts like I got hit by a train!" Doujima grasped her side. No blood was coming out, but the shock of the current burned her.

Sakaki ran over and grabbed Robin. He put her in the back.

The factory van came up, and the workers got out. Mister Kosaka stepped out from the van. Sakaki was surprised to see his boss.

"Sakaki, who do you have right now?" Mister Kosaka's voice was gruff, but Sakaki answered quickly,

"Robin and Doujima."

"Ok, take me to Karasuma then." Mister Kosaka looked over at her car, and then to Sakaki.

Sakaki led his boss to Karasuma. He expected her to be in the same position as he had left her, but she was standing up, but leaning against the wall. She took a step forward, but winced as the pain from the current sprang up.

Mister Kosaka told Sakaki he could leave, then went over to help Karasuma.

Sakaki went back to the car, and drove him and his comrades back to the STN-J.

----At the STN-J----

Robin blinked her eyes open. Where was she? All she could remember was being hit by the electric current. She sat up and looked around. She was back at HQ.....but how?

She was startled when Sakaki said,

"Well, it's nice to see you awake."

Robin looked around, Doujima was sitting in a chair, drinking something, Karasuma was lying down, and Sakaki was standing right above her.

"Want something to drink?" Sakaki smiled at Robin.

"Yes, thank you." Robin said in a small voice.

Sakaki walked over to get some tea for Robin.

Robin stood up and walked over to where Doujima was.

"Doujima, are you ok?" Robin asked.

Doujima looked up and smiled, "Yeah, it just hurts a bit. Thankfully Sakaki didn't get hit, or we all would have been done for."

Robbin looked over, Sakaki was walking over to Robin. When he handed her the cup, Robin quietly said,

"Thank you for saving us. I'm sorry I got hit, I knew I should have helped you guys more than myself."

Sakaki raised an eyebrow, then said, "No, it's mainly my fault. I should have shot the witch while he was being distracted. Then, non of this would have happened."

Sakaki turned around and went over to Michael. They started talking, and Robin knew it was best not to push the subject.

Everybody left to go home early. One reason why was almost everyone was injured, and two, there weren't much witches to be hunted at the moment, so they could take their sweet time.

----At Robin's and Touko's Apartment----

"Robin! Hi! Umm, I guess by now, you know I know your little secrent?" Touko blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to see those papers. I just thought that they were something to put into the trash. I looked at them, and once I was done, I knew these did NOT belong in the trash.

"It's ok, accidents happen. You probably were going to find out sooner or later. I mean, by just looking at me in a month or so you could have figured it out." Robin smiled.

Touko blushed again, and then asked, "If you don't mind my asking, but Amon is the soon-to-be father.....right?"

Robbin nodded. She could tell Touko was a little hurt, so she changed the subject.

"What did you do today?"

"Well," Touko began,"I visited my father, and spent the rest of the day here, eating and watching TV."

Touko and Robin laughed. Touko was usually the one to be cleaning, but since Robin actually liked cleaning, she gave that up.

----The Next Day----

Robin walked into the STN-J office. Everything was normal. As usual.

Robin said good morning to everyone, and asked where Karasuma was.

"She called in saying she wouldn't be coming," Sakaki said, "I guess she is in a lot of pain because of that hunt, and we just told her to stay in bed and be lazy."

Robin smiled and nodded.

"That will do her some good." She said quietly. Then she turned to Michael.

"How many witches are we hunting today?"

Michael typed a little on his computer, then said, "One. I mean, we want to take it easy since Karasuma is gone, and Amon, and Doujima is injured. So one.

"When do you think we should go?" Sakaki asked.

Robin shrugged, and Michael said,

"Leave that to Robin, she will lead the hunt."

"Well," Robin thought a moment, "Maybe in like a few hours? We can practice in a few hours, and it would be easy."

Sakaki seemed to like the idea of practicing, but Doujima didn't.

"Oh, why do we have to practice?" Doujima whined.

Sakaki and Robin looked at her like she grew another head.

"Well, we DO want to become good hunters, right?" Sakaki asked.

Doujima nodded. She knew she couldn't argue. So the three of them left and went down to the training floor. There were candles, and torches set up for Robin, and all sorts or targets for Sakaki and Doujima.

"Hey Sakaki," Michaels voice was in the earphone. "Want some moving targets?"

"You betcha!" Sakaki took out his orbo gun. Targets that were on the walls or hanging from the ceiling started moving slowly.

"Once you hit all of them, I will make them go faster." Michael could see the disappointed look on Sakaki's face.

Robin put her glasses on. She concentrated, and without looking left or right, all the candles next to her lit up.

"Wow," Michael spoke into her ear phone, "Your powers have increased by seventy-five percent since we last checked."

Robin smiled, and lit some more things up.

Doujima lazily hit targets. Even the moving ones she didn't miss. Michael sped the moving targets up, and things got harder.

----After Practicing----

Every one was sitting in the conference room. Michael was giving out information on the witch they were to hunt. This witch had the power of water.

Everyone looked at Robin. Her eyes were wide, and she turned pale.

"Well, Robin, I guess you're just going to try and do what you do best." Sakaki snickered.

Doujima smacked him upside the head. Robin was reading all the info on this strange witch. She had never heard of a witch with a water-craft.

When everyone got into the car to leave, Robin was pale.

'Will I be able to help?' The question kept popping up in her head.

When they reached the location, They immediately saw the witch. She was tall, and had pure white hair.

"Well, let's go." Robin said in a shaky voice. She put ger glasses on. Sakaki and Doujima got out their guns. They all snuck behind a bush. Robin gave the order that when the witch passed, they would shoot her with orbo.

The witch was walking at a very slow rate. Sakaki was shifting around a little. Robin put her hand on his back to make him stop.

'Boys,' Robin thought, 'Boys like Sakaki are so impatient.'

The witch was about one yard away. Robin gave the orders, and they shot the witch with their orbo. Robin used her craft to make the witch stand still. A flame burst in front of the witch, and quickly got put out by the witch's craft. She looked at Robin. Suddenly, Robin felt water rising around her. It was cold, and she could see out of it like it was a window. She saw Sakaki get right next to the witch, and shoot her. Doujima was trying to help, but every few steps she clutched her wound. Then, Robin saw the witch fall to the ground. The water quickly disappeared. Robin was soaked. And cold. Her hair had fallen out of it's normal positin, and was draped around her shoulders.

Doujima walked up to Robin. Sakaki called Michael. Doujima could see that Robin was shivering.

"Let's hurry and get back to HQ before you freeze!" Doujima said. "I'll drive."

When they got back to the STN-J, Robin got some towels, and tried her best to dry off. Michael had a worried look in his face. He told Robin to go down to the practice room, and try to light something on fire.

Robin went down. She put her glasses on and looked at all the candles. Then, only half of the candles lit up.

"Don't tell me you meant to light up only that much." Michaels voice was in Robins ear. It was a worried, quick voice.

"I....I..."Robin stammered, "The candles....My....Power!"

"Come on back up." Michael said.

When Robin came up, Michael was typing furiously on his computer. Doujima and Sakaki looked worried.

"Well," Michael said, "The water you were surrounded in wasn't just regular water. I analyzed some of it off of a towel. Robin, this water took about twenty-five percent of your craft away. You are going to have to almost re-train yourself."

Robin sat down. She looked at her glasses. She knew she wouldn't have been any help on that hunt anyway.

"Robin, We should have done something. I think you need to take a few days off. You really need the rest." Doujima said, her voice was hushed.

Robin nodded her head, grabbed her coat, and said,

"Bye."

Bum Bum Buuummm! Well, yes, Robin's powers decreased by 25%.....what's Amon going to say about this? You'll find out soon! And you'll find out ABOUT Amon too, and why he actually left!! And YES, it has to do with Nagira.

Raven


	12. To Be Pushed

Chapter 12: To Be Pushed

"Amon," Nagira said, "What are you going to do about Robin?"

Amon looked at his older brother in disgust.

'Who was he to ask about Robin?'

Amon, did tell Nagira, or rather Nagira forced it out of him, about him and Robin.

"Amon, come on, you know that you ARE going to have to do something." Nagira was pushing more and more.

Amon stayed silent. He knew the only way to get out of this conversation was to stay silent.

"Amon......." Nagira sighed. "Come on, just tell me. You KNOW I'll understand. And also, I know Robin too."

Amon looked at his brother with his cold, black eyes. There was no getting out of this one.

"I don't know." Amon said coldly.

"Ahhhh....." Nagira was interested to learn more, Especially since he got Amon to talk. "So, she's pregnant, with your kid, and-"

"It is NOT my kid!" Amon was getting furious with all this.

Nagira was silent for a moment, He looked straight. cars were whizzing past. He looked at his speedometer. Sixty-Five Miles per-hour. He looked at his clock.

Ten-twenty In the morning. He then looked at Amon.

"Amon, you can't keep denying it. You know you're the father. And I want you to think on that." The rest of the trip was silent.

When they entered a town, Amon couldn't help but ask,

"Where the hell are we?"

Nagira smiled. "We're going to a STN-J meeting."

Amon looked at his brother. He hated it that Nagira knew all about the STN-J.

He also hated it that Nagira was pretty much against the STN-J.

"A witch is a witch." Amon would tell him over, and over, "A witch needs to be hunted."

Amon ignored the fact that his and Nagira's mother was, in fact, a witch herself.

Nagira drove into a underground parking lot. When they got out, Amon noticed that a lot of people were wearing white, or some other color.

He, and Nagira, wore black. As they walked up and into a bid building, hunters of all sorts were crowded around, talking. Nagira introduced Amon to a few people, much to his distaste.

Then, they walked up to a large man.

"Hello Janaska. It's nice to see you again." Nagira cheerfully said.

"Ah, Nagira, same to you." The man had an extremely deep voice. "Who's your friend." He nodded towards Amon.

"This is my brother, Amon, He is from the STN-J located right in Tokyo." Nagira looked at Amon, then elbowed him.

Amon glared at Nagira, then looked at Janaska.

"Hi." He said coldly. His eyes narrowed. Janaska quickly walked away.

"WHY is it you always have to scare people?" Nagira said, exasperated.

Amon shrugged. He didn't like this place. He just wanted to go back to Tokyo.

Janaska walked onto a large stage. Into the microphone, he coughed a little.

That got everyone's attention.

"Well, Welcome to the Fifth Annual STN-J Hunter Meeting. I am Janaska, from Solomon headquarters. First off, I welcome everybody who hasn't been here before. I hope you enjoy the meeting." Janaska looked around.

Amon mumbled something, and then left to get into the car. Nagira raced after him.

"Hey! Where ARE you going?" Nagira was out of breath by the time he caught up with Amon.

"Home. And If you are coming, get in. If you are staying at this stupid meeting, walk home yourself." Amon didn't seem to have much patients so Nagira quickly got into the passenger side of the car.

"What's with you?" Nagira asked as soon as they were out of the parking lot.

Amon did a side glance at Nagira.

"Well? Ever since we left for this place, you were all bitchy and stuff." Nagira glared at Amon. "Is it Robin?"

Amon slammed on the breaks and pulled over.

"Nagira, you either SHUT UP or you ARE walking home!"Amon waited for an answer. He got it when Nagira sunk into his seat.

Amon drove back to Tokyo, ignoring the speed limit as usual and ignoring the people who honked at him.

When they reached the building where Amon's apartment was, he got out and said,

"Thanks for the ride, don't bother calling me."

Nagira slid over to the drivers seat, and drove off.

When Amon got into his apartment, he sat down on his couch. He noticed that his message machine was blinking, saying it had some messages. He got up and pushed the "MSG" button.

"Amon, It' me, Robin. I am worried about you. You haven't been to work for a while. Are you ok? Call me back if you want. Bye." The message machine beeped, then there were a few more messages with advertisers.

Amon sank back onto his couch.

'Robin. What Am I going to do? Accept that this child is mine too? Or keep denying it. God damnit, I don't know.' Amon turned his TV on.

Sleep was starting to climb into his eyes. He closed them, and the next thing he knew, someone was knocking on his door. He checked his watch.

One O Clock in the afternoon. Who would knock on his door?

He walked over, and opened it. Suddenly, his face was saying "Hello to Doujima's hand.

"Huh?" Amon was really confused as to why Doujima smacked him.

"We got off early. I decided to visit you. Well, it was nice talking to you, bye." And with that, Doujima walked away from a baffled Amon.

Amon got his senses together, and bolted after Doujima. Just as the elevator door was about to close, Amon stopped it.

"WHAT was that for?" Amon asked is a colder that usual voice.

"That was for Robin. Serves you right. You know how sad she is? She is sad because of you, and sad about her powers." Doujima put her nose in the air.

"Powers?" Amon asked, his voice lighter now.

"She was hit with a water craft user, and her powers decreased by quite a bit."

Amon was startled. Robin? And her craft? Decreased?

'God, I sure missed a lot.' Amon thought to himself.

Well, I stopped this chapter so it would be short. So yeah. Next chapter should be WAY better!

Raven


	13. Silence

A/N: Than you for all the Reviews....I actually got more than I expected. Umm, if you don't mind, plz review after like about four chapters.....I logged on and checked my mail, and I had 10 emails saying I got reviews...and I was only on CH.5! So...calm down. (Maybe I should talk to myself...as I write this, a monster storm is above my house...cool eh?)

Chapter 13: Silence

Doujima walked into the STN-J office. She looked around. Michael was doing his regular thing. Sakaki was eating something. Karasuma was talking with Mister Kosaka. Robin, and Amon were sitting with their backs to each other. It looked like they were talking.

'Well, at least I might have slapped some sense into him.' Doujima smirked at the thought. She, also slapped the most cold hunter in the STN-J. She felt some pride grow in her. When Amon looked over, and saw her, he quickly looked away.

'Ah, maybe I intimidated him a little.' Doujima smirked again. She set her things down, and went to get some coffee.

"Oh hello Miss Doujima." Michael said. "I didn't see you come in." He leaned over and whispered into Doujima's ear, "Isn't it nice that Amon and Robin are finally talking again? I was starting to get worried."

Doujima nodded. She smirked again. Michael caught the smirk.

"What's that all about?" He asked.

"Oh," Doujima leaned over and whispered into Michael's ear, "I paid Amon a visit. When he opened his door, my hand said "Hello" to his face. Then I left. He caught me at the elevator, and asked me what that was all about. So, I told him Robin was getting worried about him. I also accidentally told him about Robin's powers. He was almost in a daze when I left."

"So the tin man has a heart after all." Michael and Doujima snickered at the thought.

"Robin, I was told about how you lost a good amount of your power." Amon didn't look at Robin, even though he knew she was looking at him.

"Y-Yes." Robin didn't know what to say.

"How did you end up loosing it?"

"I craft user, who had the power to use water, surround me in a weird kind of water. Michael made a test on the water. I don't quite remember what he said about what was in the water, but he said that I will have to practice being good at using my powers again. If I stayed in that water any longer, I wouldn't be a craft user anymore."

This time, Amon glanced at Robin. She was looking at her glasses. Her skin was a light shade of white.

Amon got up, and walked over to Michael.

"Do you still have the test results for that water that Robin was soaked in?" Amon asked in a serious voice.

"Uh, yeah, here, let me print it." Michael clicked around for a moment, and a piece of paper shot out of the printer. Amon took it and looked at it. He walked over to Robin.

"The water, it has some ingredients that you would find in Orbo's. I believe that those ingredients are what caused your power loss." Amon looked at Robin.

She nodded.

"I might be able to....well....with time, reverse the ingredients, and Robin will have her powers at one-hundred percent again." Michael was leaning on the back of his chair.

Robbin nodded, and Amon walked over to Michael to get more information. Robin didn't bother trying to listen to their conversation.

"Well, I'm happy to see you and Amon back, and talking, and stuff." Doujima walked over to Robin. She noticed the look on the craft user's face.

"Are you ok?" Doujima looked concerned.

"I.....I just want my powers back. I feel week and vulnerable. If I get caught and nobody can help me, I might get into trouble." Robin put her face in her hands.

"Oh, don't say that! You have more of a chance of surviving than us humans!" Doujima smiled. Robin looked up.

'Doujima always has a way to make people happy again.' Robin smiled slightly.

----Later----

Robin hid behind a dumpster.

"I see the witch." She said into her microphone.

"Ok," Amon said. He signaled to Sakaki that they were going to move ahead.

"Doujima, Karasuma, go in behind the witch, that way we'll have him cornered."

"Ok." Karasuma and Doujima moved silently around to get behind the witch.

"Robin, stay where you are until I tell you to move. Cover Sakaki and I." Amon said quietly. He loaded his gun with Orbo.

Sakaki spoke into his microphone. "Cover us if anything happens though."

"Ok." Robin kept her eye on the witch.

"Robin," Amon said coolly, "Do you see Sakaki and I?"

Robin looked around. "Yes, I do. I'll keep my eye on you. I also see Karasuma and Doujima."

Amon bent around the corner. The witch was burying something small, and shiney. He had his back to Amon and Sakaki.

Sakaki moved so he was next to Amon. The two hunters took aim and fired. The witch screamed, and fell over. Doujima and Karasuma came out from the shadows. They walked over to the Witch.

"Well, that was almost too easy." Doujima said. "Let's-"She was cut off.

The witch was starting to get up.

Karasuma and Doujima fired their Orbo guns at him. He dropped down again.

"Make sure he's completely out until you come up to him. Got it?" Sakaki's voice was strong.

Doujima blushed a little.

Karasuma called Michael.

The hunters returned to their vehicles and drove off to the STN-J.

When they got back, Amon and Robin talked about her powers. They went down and into the practice room.

Sakaki was scolding Doujima for walking up to the witch without checking if he was out. Karasuma and Michael were looking into more witches.

----Down At The Practice Room----

"Robin, try and make all the candles on that row light up." Amon pointed to a small row that consisted of about ten candles.

Robin put her half moon spectacles on. She concentrated, and the row lit up.

Amon pointed to a row that was just a little bigger.

Robin lit it all up.

They kept going on until they hit a row that had at least one hundred candles in it.

Robin tried, but a little more than half of the candles lit up.

Amon looked around. What else was there to burn? Then, he spotted the torches.

"Robin, let's try this with the torches." He pointed over there and they walked over.

Robin lit about fifty large torches, until she only lit up more, or just half of the torches.

Amon spoke into his microphone. "Michael, you better have taken notes on that." He had his usual cold voice.

"Don't worry." Michael said in a timid voice, "I got everything."

Amon looked at Robin.

"We're done for today."

When Robin and Amon got up to floor five, everyone was crowded around Michael's computer. Nobody was paying attention to either of the hunters.

Robin walked over and looked at what everyone was looking at. Michael kept playing and replaying what Robin was doing down in the practice room.

"Her power has seemed to improve only by ten percent." Michael said. "I might be able to reverse the ingredients that was in the water in about two weeks."

Robin smiled. She was pretty happy that she could be back to normal in at least two weeks. She walked over and made some tea. When she put the tea bag in, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. It was Amon.

"It's a good thing you will have your craft back soon." He said in a low voice. "We need to get back on track. Most of these witches that we will be hunting use telepathic powers to move things. I know you are good at handling those things."

"Yes, I am excited." Robin smiled slightly. "I want to get my powers back."

Amon looked her in the eye. "Good." He said coldly.

It was the end of the day. Everyone went home. Robin was about to get onto her vespa when Amon came up to her.

"Do you want to come out to dinner with me?" He asked. His voice was low because the other hunters were just getting in their cars.

"Ok." Robin smiled. "What time do you want to pick me up?"

"What time is good for you?"

"Umm.....is seven ok for you?"

Amon nodded, then stalked off to his car. Robin smiled. Then, she went home.

----At Robin And Touko's apartment ----

"Hi Robin...want something to eat?" Touko didn't have anything ready for herself. "I have to go out tonight, but I can make you something."

"Umm, I have to go out tonight too, so, no, it's ok." Robin hoped that Touko would ask why.

"Ok, then I'm off!" Touko rushed out the door.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

She took her coat off, and went to take a shower. When she was done with that, she found one of the nicest black dresses she could find, and put it on. She fixed her hair up and sat and watched TV for a while. She looked at the kitchen clock.

Six-forty.

She had a little while.

She got up and got something to drink.

At Six Fifty-five, there was a knock on the door. Robin got her coat on, and opened the door. Amon was standing there.

"You're early." Robin said jokingly.

Amon held out his hand and they went down to his car. When they got in the car, Robin looked at Amon. He was wearing black of course, but it wasn't a Tux. It was a nice suit that looked a little like his hunting suit, but it was fancier.

"You look nice." Robin said pleasantly.

Amon did a side-glance at Robin.

"Same to you."

When they got to the restaurant, Robin couldn't help but admire the park that was next to it.

When they stepped inside, the sweet scent of foods of all sorts filled Robin's nostrils.

"How many?" The waiter asked them.

"Two." Amon said coldly. He glared at the waiter.

The waiter led the hunters to a nice table. She gave them the menus and then left quickly, trying to avoid Amon's glare.

"Why do you do that?" Robin asked, her voice was low but cold.

Amon looked at her with a cold glare. Robin copied it and did the same. She looked down at the menu.

All through dinner, they talked about certain crafts either one of them didn't understand, or they just talked about random things. Robin was surprised when Amon talked about his mother. He never talked about his mother, seeing she was a witch and all.

"Amon," Robin began, "Before you worked at the STN-J, were you.......close to your mother?"

Amon seemed to stare into space for a moment, then said, "I don't quite know if you can call it close, but we got along well. Nagira wasn't close to her. He loved his dad. I hated my dad."

Robin had a sad expression on her face. "Oh, I wish I knew my mother or father. I grew up in Italy. I was in an orphanage. I didn't discover my craft until Solomon took me and told me. Then, I just had to see if I could work with it."

----After Dinner----

Amon and Robin walked in the park. They talked about family, or about having a family.

When it started raining, they just kept walking. Amon led Robin into a café and they ordered some cappuccinos. The rain had stopped. As they were walking back across the park, they were silent. The only sounds they made were the light sipping of their cappuccinos.

When they got to Amon's car, Robin looked around. Something didn't seem right. Everything was quiet, Not like when they had left to go for a walk. She looked over and to the restaurant. The lights were on, but she didn't see any movements going on inside.

"Amon," Robin looked over. Amon had noticed this too. He grabbed his orbo gun. Robin instinctively put her glasses on. They walked silently to the door. Amon opened it. All they saw was a bloody mess. Robin looked around. She didn't see anybody who was alive. Everybody who was in the resturant was dead.

"Robin, let's go." Amon walked around dead bodies. He wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. The hunters looked over to a doorway. A figure emerged from it. He was tall, and gruff looking. The figure made a slight hissing sound.

"Who are you? Show your self!" Amon yelled in a dark voice.

"Who am I?" The figure started walking towards them. He then stopped. "Who are you?"

"Tell me first." Amon didn't have his gun ready. He just stared at the form.

Robin gasped when the form turned into a large snake.

"I," The now snake said, "I am Forium. Witch of all sssssnakesss. You DARE messs with me, you will sssssuffer a sssslow and painful death. Now...." The Forium slithered towards them. A Burst of flame shot out in front of him.

The snake turned back into a human form.

"Who dare...." Forium wasn't looking at Amon or Robin. He was looking around. When he looked at Amon and Robin, he charged towards them.

Another flame burst out.

"Don't come any closer!" Robin yelled. She shivered a little when the witch looked at her, then smiled.

"Why are you working with human's. You could work with other craft users such as myself. Just tell me." Forium waited. Amon looked at Robin. Robin just glared at Forium.

When the witch got tired of waiting, he walked towards Robin. Robin stayed still, and didn't use her craft. Forium grabbed her neck. He lifted her off the ground. Amon was going to shoot Forium when Robin said,

"Amon, don't. You will die if you shoot him."

Amon lowered his gun. Robin sighed. She raised her hands to try and take Forium's hands off her neck.

"Stop! Don't!" Robin choked on her words.

"Then TELL ME!" Forium screamed into Robins face. He started shaking her. Robin closed her eyes as if she wanted to try and escape.

Foruim kept on shaking Robin. Amon didn't know what to do. He looked around. He just had no idea at all. He looked at Robin again.

Robin opened her eyes. A Huge burst of light erupted around Foruim. He let go of Robin. She dropped to the floor. When she got up, she sent more bursts of flames towards Foruim. He turned into a snake again. It was no use. Robin's fire had over whelmed him.

"You will ssssssee how nice it isss to work againssssst humansssss! TRUSSSSST ME!!!" Foruim disintegrated in the flames.

Amon couldn't see Robin. She was inside the flames too. All he saw was a figure. Then, there was a blinding light. Amon closed his eyes and used his arm as a shield. When he opened his eyes and put his arm down, the fire was gone. Robin was lying on the floor. Her necklace was in her hand. The chain was dangling on the floor. Amon pulled out his cell phone. He knew Michael was still at head quarters.

"Hello?" Michael was surprised to have someone call him so late at night.

"Michael," It was Amon's voice. "We need to have some workers over here to do some tests. A witch had hit a diner and Robin blew him up. Everybody in the diner is dead. Don't get the police into this yet."

Amon hung up. Michael located where they were. He called Solomon.

Amon walked over to Robin. He bent down and shook her shoulder. Robin didn't stir or anything. He looked over to her hand. The necklace was glowing. Amon didn't touch it. He was afraid that the necklace would do something to Robin, or himself. He picked up Robin, and walked to his car. When he started his car, he looked at Robin. She had woke up.

'That was unusually fast. Is it her pendant?' Amon thought. He looked over at Robin again.

She was putting her necklace back on. The glow it had made was gone. When she was done, she looked over to Amon.

"I....I don't know how.....but my pendant, it, it called me back to being conscious. I don't know how." Robin's eyes started to water.

"You were unconscious. When I looked over, the pendant was glowing. Is there something about that pendant you have failed to tell me...or anyone else?" Amon looked away. The Solomon workers had arrived.

"I....I just thought that this pendant was just a gift. I got it in Italy, when I was in the orphanage. I had no clue it would posses such a power." She looked down at it. Then, she started to cry.

Amon leaned over and put his arms around her. Robin turned around and cried into his coat. They sat there for a moment. When Robin's tears died down, Amon let go of her. They drove out of the parking lot. Robin had fallen asleep.

There was something different about her. Other than the pendant and it's secret power, Robin seemed to have a little more power. He remembered back at the restaurant, when she blew that witch up.

'She seemed to have more power than before.' Amon looked straight forward. 'I wonder if the pendant has some sort of healing power.'

Ta-Da! So anyways, I am VERY pleased with the amount of reviews I have been getting. Keep it up!!!

Raven


	14. Crystal Of The Witches

Chapter 14: Crystal Of The Witches

Robin woke up. She was in Amon's apartment. She sat up. There was a note on the table.

Robin,

Lock the door on your way out. I am at work already. Your Vespa is outside.

Amon

Robin was happy with the thought that Amon would go and get her Vespa, and be all nice to her.

She did as she was told. When she saw her Vespa, she was worried that Amon forgot her helmet. She walked up to it.

"Oh, My keys..." Without thinking, Robin put her hand in her pocket. Her keys usual home. They were there. She smiled. She found her helmet on the other side of her Vespa.

Robin first drove over and got a bagel. She sat at a table and ate that. She thought of last night. Then, while driving to work, she thought of Amon.

'He can be pretty nice sometimes. Maybe he accepts the fact that he is going to be a father.' Robin started worrying about the fact that Amon still didn't think it was going to be his kid to.

When she walked into the office doors, everyone was gone. Mr. Kosaka noticed she had walked in.

"Ahh, Robin, Amon told me what happened with that witch last night." Mister Kosaka smiled slightly. "I am glad you're ok." He noticed that Robin was confused at to why everyone was gone. "Oh, they all went out on a hunt. Michael is even out. I don't know why, but he is. He ran some scans on your pendant."

Mister Kosaka held out her pendant. Robin gingerly took it out of his hand.

"That thing is all craft. It holds a lot of power you have yet to discover. You only discovered the first part of it. The pendant is pretty much a part of you. You say you got it at an orphanage? As a gift? Well, who ever gave it to you knew it would come in handy for you."

Robin was surprised. She had no clue that they had been told so much. She guessed it was valuable information to Michael if he was going to figure the pendant out. She nodded, and went to get some coffee.

Mister Kosaka walked back into his office. Robin waited until everyone got back. She slowly sipped on her coffee. Thoughts, and questions raced through her mind. She was startled when she heard the loud racket of the elevator doors open. Not long after, Doujima, Sakaki, Karasuma, and Amon walked in. Doujima was the first to notice Robin. She walked over to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Doujima asked. Karasuma and Sakaki walked over to her too. Robin stood up.

"We all heard of last night." Sakaki said.

Robin nodded. "I'm fine."

Karasuma raised an eyebrow. "We also heard about your pendant. Amazing stuff."

Robin nodded. "It's a little strange to me. I didn't even know that it held a power until last night. I still don't know what other powers it holds."

They all heard the elevator doors. Michael then walked into the office. He saw Robin.

"Oh, hi Robin! Here, let me show you what I found in your pendant." Michael sat down and opened something on his computer. Robin walked over. She leaned over to see the screen. Something caught the corner of her eye. Amon had walked over and stood on the other side of Michael.

"Ok," Michael began. He pointed to a picture of a crystal that was on the screen. "This, it what you pendant is. A crystal that only witchesare allowed to have. If humans get their hands on it and try to use its powers, the human becomes cursed. I still haven't found the name of it. Inside, it is almost hollow. The magic and other things are inside. If you try and crack it open, you will have a hard time. No one has ever been able to open one. No matter how hard they have tried."

Michael typed for a moment, and another picture popped up.

"One witch even tried to open it with his powers. The crystal killed him." Michael looked at Robin and Amon. The confused expressions on their faces made him go further into the story. "The crystal is almost alive. Any betrayal, and the crystal punishes the traitor." Michael pointed to the crystal on the screen, a witch was holding it. His eyes were narrow. "This crystal turned him into a statue. The crystal turned him into a metal statue. This guy was found in Italy. The crystal was taken by another witch."

Another picture popped up. Robin gasped lightly.

"This witch was the one who gave the pendant to you....right?" Michael and Amon looked at Robin. She nodded.

"So, if you betray the crystal, you will be condemned to death. I know you would never. You even have yet to discover what it holds. But, with time, you will." Michael looked at Robin. She was shaking a little. Michael guessed that Robin just had to have some time to take in all that information on what she thought was just a worthless crystal.

"Oh, and one more thing." Michael said quietly, "If any witch tries to take it from you, the crystal will immediately kill the witch. Once you have found all the powers of the crystal, and learned to control it, the crystal has no choice but to obey you. But just don't be in any hurry to learn the magic. If you learn it to fats, or in the wrong way, who knows what will happen."

Robin turned around and walked away. She walked into the conference room. She sat down in her spot.

'What is happening to me?' She thought, 'I don't know if I will even be able to figure out any of the magic. I know there is one...but what about the other ones?'

Robin closed here eyes. She was deep in thought. When she opened them, Amon was sitting across from her.

"Robin, I know that you don't think you will be able to figure out the crystal. It may take years." Amon stared at her, his gaze was steady,

"But.....I don't know if I can even do it. Last night...when that witch told me that someday I will find it better to work against humans other than working with them.....it scared me." Robin looked down at her hands.

"Don't worry about that. If you like to work with us, then you will keep working with us. If you didn't, we would be hunting you."

Robin looked up. It was true. She couldn't bare the thought of having any of her comrades shooting her down.

Amon couldn't bare the thought of having to hunt Robin.

"You like to hunt. I know it. The crystal will help you......over time of course." Amon's gaze was still the same.

"I don't know how I am going to do it though. I just don't know. If worst comes to worst, you'll help me right?"

Amon nodded. He got up. Before he turned to leave, Robin stopped him.

"Wait, umm, thanks for last night, and for everything."

Amon's eyes got soft for a split second, then he left.

Robin got up and stepped outside the room.

Amon was working on a computer. Doujima and Sakaki were having a little fiht about something. Karasuma was talking with Mister Kosaka. When they noticed Robin, Mister Kosaka called her into his office.

"Robin," Mister Kosaka began, "Karasuma and I are worried about your well being at the moment. We know that since you're pregnant, you should take it easy. So, you will go on paid leave as soon as you are told by a doctor to."

"But," Robin objected, "What about everyone else?"

Mister Kosaka chuckled.

"Well, I don't think it will hurt us is we loose one of our best hunters for a few months. We still have Amon and Karasuma. Sakaki is getting better too."

Robin started to object when Karasuma interrupted.

"We'll be fine! You just need to take it easy." Karasuma smiled.

Mister Kosaka dismissed both of them.

Ok, I know, the chapters are going the opposite from long. They WILL get longer though! I PROMISE YOU! They will. Anyways, I know that on the actual series of Witch Hunter Robin, the pendant of Robin's doesn't actually have powers....but this isn't the series is it? It's my story. So there. Heh.

Raven


	15. A Miserable Day

A/N: Ok, I hope you have enjoyed the last 14 chapters!

Chapter 15: A Miserable Day

Robin woke up to a bright ray of sunshine. She covered her eyes. Touko was walking towards her.

"Hey! Get up! You have a doctors appointment in less than two hours!" Touko poked Robin. Robin just moaned and rolled over.

Touko flipped the blankets off of her roommate. Robin curled up. Touko rolled Robin off of the couch she was sleeping on.

Finally, Robin gave up. She got up, got some breakfast. Then, she fixed up her hair, and left to go to the doctors.

When she got there, there weren't any patients. No body was sitting in the waiting room.

Robin signed herself in.

"You can have your appointment early if you want....nobody is here as you can see." The nurse at the desk said. When Robin nodded, she called the doctor.

The doctor led Robin through a narrow hallway. She opened a door and Robin went into a room with some strange objects.

"Ok, so, Robin, since you're pregnant, well, first, is your job one that involves sitting at a desk?" The doctor looked at Robin, an eyebrow raised.

"No, I hu- I mean I am active at my job." Robin wasn't about to say she hunted witches.....she almost did though.

'You idiot!' Robin screamed at herself in her head, 'You almost told one of the most important secrets around!'

"Ok, So Robin, since you are at least six months pregnant, you will have to take a leave at work. I can write you a note for your boss if you'd like?"

"No, I'll tell him myself."

"Ok, so, can I have you take a seat here in this chair?" The doctor pointed to an enormous patient chair. The weird objects were all around it. Robin wasn't sure if she wanted to sit there. But she did anyway.

The doctor pulled a machine over to Robin's side. Then, she put the extended part of the machine on Robin's stomach.

"Ahh, you did get bigger than the last time I saw you." The doctor chuckled.

Robin looked down. She hadn't noticed that her stomach was swollen a little until then.

The doctor turned on the machine. a chart started to get written on by the machine.

"This machine will tell you how big the baby is, how much it ways, and if it is a boy or a girl. Pretty cool eh?" The doctor seemed to like the technology. Robin didn't like I at all.

When the doctor was done moving the object around Robin's stomach, she pulled the chart off the machine and read it.

"Well, your baby is about seven inches tall right now, weighs about three pounds, and is a girl. Congratulations. Anyways, we need to do some more tests."

As they went through all the tests, Robin thought about how her life would be with a baby. Would Touko baby-sit for her? Or would she just be annoyed? If Amon finally had a reality check and let Robin and the newly born live with him, how would that go?

"Ok, We're all done." the doctor finally said after about a dozen tests. "So, remember to tell your boss ok? See you sometime soon!"

Robin walked back to the front desk. She hated it that she had to do all of those tests. She probably would have to do it again. The nurse at the desk gave her another appointment schedule, and then told Robin she was free to go.

Robin drove to the STN-J head quarters. She saw two black cars and a motorcycle pass her. She knew she could just go in.

"Hi Robin!"Mister Kosaka said. This was a rare mood. "How was your doctors appointment? Ready to go on paid leave?"

Robin was in Mister Kosaka's office. She was glad that nobody was there, except for Michael, who was blasting music in his earphones.

"I guess." Robin said miserably.

"Oh, don't be like that! I wish I could just go on paid leave for an injury or something. Just look at the positives." Mister Kosaka ushered Robin out the door.

Robin walked down and got on her Vespa. She drove home. When she walked into the apartment her and Touko shared, Touko wasn't there. There was a note on the table that said,

Hi! How was your appointment? You can tell me when I get back from grocery shopping. You don't have to help me unload when I get back, it's only going to be a few bags.

-Touko

Robin sighed. She took her coat off, and walked over to the couch. She laid down and slept.

Touko walked in. She walked to the kitchen. Then she noticed Robin was sleeping on the couch. She tiptoed over to the kitchen and quietly put the groceries away. She walked back to the door. The light on the phone was blinking. She pushed the message button.

"Robin," Amon's voice was low, "Call me back. I need to talk to you as soon as possible."

Touko left the message on the machine. She walked back to the kitchen. Robin was there, taking an Aspirin.

"Well, hello there!" Touko smiled. "How's the baby?"

Robin choked on her water. "Oh, fine. It's a girl."

Touko, much to Robin's dismay, ran over to Robin and hugged her.

"Congratulations! Does the soon-to-be father know yet?" Touko smiled again.

"No.....he doesn't."

"Well, you can call him. He left a message telling you to call him A-S-A-P."

Robin nodded and walked to the phone. Touko didn't want to hear the conversation so she watched TV.

Robin dialed Amon's cell phone number. She looked at the clock. He would have gotten out of work by now.

"Yes?" Amon's irritated voice asked.

"Amon, you called me?" Robin said semi-sweetly.

"Oh, yes. So about your crystal, Michael found the name of it. I didn't know if you knew of it....it almost sounded familiar to me. The name is, Orbitannica Crystal."

"I....might have.....I don't exactly know though."

"I was told you are on paid leave. Can I meet you somewhere today?"

"I can leave right now if you want."

"Meet me at the park near your apartment. I need to show you something that others cannot see."

Amon hung up. Robin grabbed her coat.

"Touko, I am going somewhere for a little, I'll be back!" Robin yelled down the hallway. She didn't wait for an answer. She hurried down and got on her Vespa.

'What is it Amon wants to show me that is so secret?' Robin couldn't think of what it could be.

Amon reached the park before Robin did. When he saw her drive up, he got something out of his car. Robin walked over to him. She pointed to a bench that was in some trees.

"What is it you want to show me?" Robin asked. She was eyeing the package Amon had.

When they sat down, Amon got a small bag out of the package. Inside, Robin could see another pendant, like hers, but it had a deep shade of violet.

"Is that....an Orbitannica crystal?" Robin picked the crystal out of the bag. She held it up.

"It is." Amon's voice was mono-tone. Michael told me that if you set both crystals together, one of them will absorb the other's power. Karasuma's mother had given her the crystal before she died. Karasuma does not want it."

"So you're saying we should see witch one will be stronger?" Robin raised her eyebrow.

"Yes."

Robin set the violet crystal on the ground. She took off her own crystal. She set it next to the other one.

In a matter of seconds, the violet crystal was being absorbed into Robin's crystal. When it disappeared, Robin's crystal was violet. But, within a light flash, her crystal had turned back into it's normal color.

Amon grabbed the crystal and quickly put it on Robin. He stood back. The crystal started to glow. Robin gasped. A red aura evolved around Robin. But, as quickly as it had come, it left. Robin looked at Amon.

"Ok." Amon said, "Try to light something up without your glasses."

Robin turned around. Before she started, Amon quickly pulled something out of the bag.

"Here, when I throw this in the air, you burn it up. Got it?" Amon held the piece of wood out.

Robin nodded. She positioned herself. Amon threw the thing high in the air. It started to fall. Suddenly, it burst into flames. When the flames died away, the wood was gone.

Robin smiled. Then, she looked at Amon.

Amon walked over and sat down. Robin followed him.

"It looked like I don't need these anymore." Robin said. She pulled out her half moon spectacles.

"Keep them just in case." Amon said darkly.

Robin nodded.

"A-Amon?" Robin stammered for some reason.

"Yes?"

"Amon, you have to understand. The baby...." Robin put her had on her stomach. Amon didn't look at her. "Amon, you have to understand that the baby I will have in a matter of months is mine, and yours. Please understand that."

Amon didn't stay anything.

"The baby is a girl. Right now, she is healthy. And I bet she will want to come into this world knowing she has a father. I know I would have liked to." Robin's voice drifted off. She looked down at the ground.

Amon looked at her. He didn't know what to say. Robin did have a point.

"It's ok if you don't say anything. I just want you to know that I will be waiting for you when I go into labor, six months from now."

Robin got up and walked away. She got onto her Vespa. Amon ran after her. She didn't notice. Before Amon could stop her, She drove away.

"Damnit." Amon mumbled.

He got into his car, and drove back to his apartment.

----Back at Robin and Touko's apartment.----

Robin walked throught the door. She heard soft sobbing. She took off her coat and walked into the living room. Touko was sitting on the couch, her face in her hands.

"Touko....what's wrong?" Robin sat down next to Touko. She put her arm around her friend.

"Robin....my dad is violently ill. I need to stay with him, so I can nurse him and all. So, basically, I am moving out." Touko looked up at Robin.

"I....I'm so sorry. If there is anything I can do-"Robin said bleakly.

"No. There isn't....I'll just have to help my dad. Look at the bright side....you can have the apartment all to yourself!" Touko laughed softly.

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomarrow. Everything of mine is gone. You get all the furniture. My dad owns a house....so everything of mine is at his house already. I have a room and everything."

"I'll miss you."

"I can come visit if you like."

"Ok."

The room mates went to bed. Robin could hardly sleep. She was thinking about Touko, Amon, and the baby.

Yeyy....Another chapter. Umm....I might skip around. Like, I'll put in several chapters that are MUCH longer, and have it summarize the month. Mainly, I will put in main things that happened. Heh Heh Heh!

Raven


	16. Alone, But Maybe Not

A/N:So....school starts in.....four days.....and......I won't be on as much...so....sorry...but this story wont be updated too much. I PROMISE that I will update as much as I can. I am going to have A LOT of homework...so I'll try to fit in some time. Well....enjoy this chapter and don't forget to R&R!!!

Chapter 16: Alone, But Maybe Not

Robin woke up. She looked at the clock.

Eleven-Thirty In The Morning.

She got up. Touko had left. Robin walked into what was now her room. She looked around. All the pictures, everything that was Touko's was gone. All there was that was there was a bed, a dresser, and a large mirror that went from the ground, to about five feet up the wall.

'I'll have to get sheets and pillows.' Robin thought to herself. She looked in the closet were Touko allowed Robin to keep some of her dress's. They were there. The closet looked almost empty.

Robin walked over to the dresser. She opened the top drawer. Inside, there was a little black bracelet. It looked like it was made of diamond. There was a note next to it. Robin picked it up.

Dear Robin,

This is a bracelet that was given to me from my grandmother. It is supposed to be good luck. In a certain tradition, we gave it to our closest friend, or family member. You are the first friend this bracelet has been given to. I hope you keep the tradition going!

From,

Touko

Robin slid the bracelet onto her wrist. It looked beautiful against her clothes, and skin. She slid the note in a smaller drawer. Then, she walked out of the room.

"I guess I should go get some sheets and stuff." She mumbled to herself.

Robin left her apartment and went down to her Vespa. She hopped on it, and drove to the closest store that had sheets. While driving, a black car passed her. It was Amon. For some reason, the car was going really fast. Amon didn't seem to see Robin.

Robin shrugged. She turned into a parking lot. When she got into the store, She noticed that there were a lot of people there.

She grabbed a cart, and walked down an aisle.

"Can I help you?" A store supervisor asked Robin.

"Uhh, where's the bed sheets...and stuff like that?" Robin blushed a little because she didn't know exactly know what to call it.

"That's on aisle eight." The supervisor pointed to an aisle that had a huge "Eight" hanging over it.

"Thank you." Robin walked towards the aisle.

There were pink, blue, green, white, and all sorts of colors. Robin didn't know what she wanted. She found some white sheets that she liked, but she was thinking more along the lines of black, or gray. She found exactly those kinds of sheets. Robin held one package, and another. She just couldn't decide. Finally, she just grabbed the black. Then, she got a nice feather pillow. The pillow Touko used was sitting on her bed back at the apartment, but Robin wanted a pillow that was all her own, that she could pick out. The sheets came with two pillowcases. Robin grabbed another pillow, but it was gray, smaller, and velvet.

She put everything in the cart.

Robin was about to leave, then remembered that she should get some containers, and bathroom things. So, she did.

When Robin got everything into bags, she hauled the three bags out to her Vespa.

"I need to think about getting a cheap car." Robin murmured to herself. She put two of the bags on the back of her Vespa. She strapped them down with bungee cords. She put the smallest bag on the floor between her feet.

As Robin drove back, she kept her eye on the bags behind her. She didn't want to loose a thing.

She got back to her apartment. She took the elevator. When the doors opened, Robin walked down a hallway. She turned a corner. She could see her door. Amon was there too, pacing. He looked like he hadn't been waiting long.

"Uhh...Amon?" Robin asked, "What are you doing here?"

Amon looked at Robin. He stepped aside to let Robin unlock her door. Robin opened her door, and set her things down. Then, she looked at Amon.

"Come in." Robin said. She took her coat off. Amon didn't.

"So...why are you here?" Robin was curious.

"Robin, Michael got information on a witch that is located right here in this building. I guess he has killed over twenty people. None of them lived here. The witch sent a message out to Solomon, who sent it to STN-J. The message is that they better release two strong witches or he will continue to kill." Amon looked right into Robin's eyes.

"What kind of craft does this witch use?" Robin asked in a quiet voice.

"He uses a fire craft...like yours."

Robin gasped slightly. She didn't know other witches had the craft she had.

"We need you and Karasuma to go out and hunt this witch. Since you both are craft users, it should work. Sakaki, Doujima, and I will be there to back you up if anything happens."

"When are we going to go out to hunt?"

"Tomarrow. It is too late tonight."

Robin sighed. She didn't really want to go out on a hunt today.

"Amon...I saw you driving up the way I came from. Why were you going so fast?"

"I was sent out to try and locate the witch. He had killed more people, and I wanted to see if he was still there. Then, I came here."

Robin nodded.

"Do you want to have a drink....or dinner?"

Amon looked a little startled from the sudden invitation.

"Uhh....Sure." Amon stammered.

Robin walked into the kitchen to make their dinner. Amon took off his coat, and hung it up. He walked over and pulled a chair out from the table. Robin seemed to be making some sort of a gumbo.

"Amon....how is everyone at headquarters?" Robin asked, her back was to him.

"Fine. Amon said coldly, "Doujima has finally decided to stop being a slacker and start woking."

Robin chuckled a little. She got out a pan and mixed something in it.

Amon looked at Robin. She seemed different. There was something about her voice that made him shudder a little. It was more quiet that usual.

"How have you been?" Amon asked.

"Fine. Bored, really. I miss hunting." Robin looked at Amon in a teasing way.

"I guess you are going to blame me for that?" Amon said in a colder voice than before.

"Almost." Robin snickered.

"Where's Touko?" Amon wanted to change the subject...and fast.

"She moved.....her father turned up ill and she has to stay with him to take car of him. I get the apartment now." Robin slipped the pan into the oven.

Robin walked over to the door, and grabbed the bags. Then, she walked into her room. She set them down.

'I can do this later.'

She walked into the kitchen. Then, she poured Amon and herself some wine.

Robin remembered how her and Touko use to drink wine while having a nice dinner, or maybe a small party for themselves.

She brought the wine over to Amon, then sat down on the other side of the table.

"Well, I guess the doctor wont mind if I go on one hunt." Robin said suddenly.

Amon nodded. He took a sip of the wine.

Robin did the same.

"So, Orbitannica the crystal, will I find another power of yours tomorrow?" Robin held her pendant up. It started to glow a little, as if it wanted to answer.

"Does it usually glow like that?" Amon said, his eyes transfixed on the crystal.

Robin shook her head. "It usually is dull. I just can't help but wondering.....will I discover another one of it's powers?"

Amon and Robin looked at each other.

"It's up to you to find out." Amon said.

Robin nodded. "I know....but....I just wonder what it will, or might be."

Robin looked at the clock. She got up, and went into the kitchen. Amon looked at the table. He was deep in thought.

Robin came back, two steaming plates were in her hands. She put one plate in front Amon. Then, sat down with hers.

"Dig in." Robin said cheerfully.

Robin and Amon ate in silence.

When they were done, Robin took their plates to the kitchen.

Amon got up. He walked over to Robin.

"What are you going to do while you aren't working?" Amon was curious what Robin would do....it seemed that the only thing Robin really did was hunt.

"Oh....I'll find something. I don't really have the slightest clue. I might just drive around, looking at things I haven't seen before."

"Be careful...this place is full of criminals and witches. If anything happened to you, The STN-J...and I....would have a great loss. I would regret even letting you go out to do that."

Robin smiled. She liked the fact that Amon cared about her well-being.

"Ok...I will." Robin took a sip of her wine. She went in her bedroom. She took out her sheets, opened the package, and put them on her bed. Then, she covered her pillows. She walked out to the living room and got her blankets off the couch. She spread them out over her bead.

While she walked out of her room, she heard Amon talking on his cell phone.

"Yes, I know, Robin will help us. No! We DON'T need a replacement for Robin. We all have it under control. Yes sir." Amon flipped in cell phone closed. Robin walked into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Robin asked.

"That was just the head of Solomon. He was asking if we wanted a replacement hunter for the next six months...and we don't." Amon looked mad. No one could replace Robin. Her craft was valuable to the STN-J.

Robin nodded. She poured some more wine for the two of them.

Amon walked into Robin's bedroom. He liked the fact that most of it was dark.

The wallpaper was a little weird though. It was ripped, and smudged.

"Robin, you need to redo the walls," Amon looked down at the floor, "And the floor."

Robin laughed a little.

"I am working on that. I want pale blue walls, and a wood floor. And for the rest of the apartment......I still have to decide on that." Robin looked around.

"Pale blue?" Amon couldn't seem to picture that in his mind.

"Yes...it will look good when it is done. I don't want my apartment to look like a funeral was taking place."

Amon knew she was talking about his apartment.

"Is there anything wrong with my apartment?" Amon teased.

"Yes, there is. Got a problem with that?" Robin smirked.

Amon raised an eyebrow. She was getting good at come-backs.

"Yeah, I do......I also have something to say about yours." Amon pointed to a wall. "You got a senior living here? Your walls look like they haven't been done over for over one hundred years." He pointed to the floor. "You want to fall through the floor?"

Robin glared at Amon.

"At least it doesn't look like someone died in your apartment. No wonder no one wants to come in. What you got hiding in your closet? A dead witch?"

Robin smirked again.

"Nope, but I can make that happen." Amon looked at Robin, a small smirk was on his face.

Robin rolled her eyes. "You do that and I'll make sure everyone at the STN-J eats a healthy serving of Eau De Amon. Roasted style."

Amon's smirk dropped. "Ouch." Amon said, his voice was still in a teasing tone.

"How much does it hurt?" Robin's voice was just as teasing.

"A lot.....I'm in a great deal of pain. I might have to get you back on that."

"Ohhh....I'm scared. Go ahead, take your best shot." Robin smiled a little. Amon just stood there. "I'm waiting....go ahead......take your best shot!" Robin taunted Amon in a sing-song voice.

Amon just stood there. Robin decided that she would have to try and take him down. She casually walked over to Amon. Then, she made a neat spark of fire flame up in front of Amon's face. It didn't touch him, and it was barely a foot tall, but it was enough to get Amon to chase Robin.

Robin ran over to one side of her bed, Amon was on the other. Everytime Amon moved over to try and catch Robin, she either just happened to escape or jumped on or clear over the bed. Amon couldn't catch her. She was just to fast.

"Ok." Amon said, he shrugged his shoulders. "I give."

"Ohh.....But the great Amon never gives up. He just keeps fighting and somehow wins." Robin said slyly.

Amon nodded his head and, before Robin had a chance to move away, quickly ran over, grabbed her, and threw her on her bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, tickling her sides. Robin was laughing so hard that she could hardly breath.

Ok, Now, I totally PROMISE that the chapters WILL get longer.......and I BETTER make them longer...

So.....R&R......Thank You!!

Oh, and I WILL be making a sequel to this story. It should be interesting. All my friends thought it would be a good idea. BUT, I will NOT rush through this story just to make the sequel.

Raven


	17. The Most Powerful

A/N: I hoped you liked last chapter. I MIGHT have more lemony stuff but I don't know. I don't care really. This story is one of my best. And also, I am thinking there should be a sequel. I Don't know...I mean...I have an idea for one....but I don't know. What do you think?

Chapter 17: The Most Powerful

Robin slowly blinked her eyes open. The sun was shining in her room. She looked over, Amon was sleeping with his back to her.

She quietly got out of bed, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Not long after, Amon walked into the kitchen. They both gave each other a kiss.

"So when are we leaving to go on the hunt?" Robin asked.

Amon thought a moment, then said, "Karasuma was going to pick you up."

Robin nodded her head and said, "Ok, works for me. I have wanted to see Karasuma for some time."

After they ate, Amon put his coat on and left. Robin new Karasuma would be there to pick her up in a couple of hours.

Robin walked into her room. Yes, it WAS ugly, and yes it DID need a paint job.

"Tomorrow." Robin decided, "Tomorrow I'll get this place painted. I guess I'll have to hire professional painters though."

Robin walked into the kitchen. It did need to be cleaned up a bit. She wanted to get it clean before Karasuma came.

First, she washed all the dishes, dried them, and put them away. She got out some cleaner and sprayed the kitchen counters, the stove, pretty much everything.

When she finished cleaning, Robin looked out the window. Karasuma had just parked. Robin raced to the door, put her coat on, locked the door on her way out, and stepped in the elevator. When the doors opened, Karasuma was standing there.

"Hello!" Karasuma smiled. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"Same to you." Robin said. The two hunters walked to her car.

"It's crazy that the witch actually lives in the apartment building that you're in." Karasuma turned the car down a street.

"Where is the witch now?" Robin asked.

"Well, Michael found the location, but the witch seems to keep moving around. So, we are going to go to the new location and look for him. Oh yeah, here." Karasuma handed Robin her ear and microphone.

"Oh, yes, thanks." Robin quickly put them on.

Suddenly, Michaels voice came in.

"Robin, Karasuma, the witch has moved location again. I am sending the location to you."

"Thanks." Robin and Karasuma said together. Robin picked Karasuma's cell phone up, opened it, and looked at the location.

"He is down this ally." Robin pointed at a dark, disgusting looking ally way.

Karasuma stopped the car. The two hunters stepped out. Karasuma loaded her Orbo gun, and put it in her coat. Robin put her hand in her pocket, then took it out. She forgot she didn't need the glasses anymore.

They two of them walked down the ally.

Robin thought she heard something. She stopped, and Karasuma got the hint and stopped too. Something caught the corner of Karasuma's eye. She looked over. Nothing. Robin gasped. Karasuma quickly looked over to see a burst of flame flowing towards her. Robin pushed Karasuma out of the flames path.

Another burst of flame erupted and came towards Robin. A different burst of flame erupted and sent the first one flowing in the direction it came.

'Robin is reflection the fire.....how long has she been able to do that?' Karasuma thought to herself. She suddenly felt a strong emotion hit her like lightning.

She looked up. Robin was standing, and the witch who attacked them, was bent over, his hand grasping his arm. The emotion came from him.

(A/N: If you didn't know Karasuma was a witch and had the power to feel emotions from different people, and witches, well, she does.)

Robin sent another burst of flame at the witch. This one was reflected and sent back to Robin. Robin calmly stepped out of the way to avoid being hit.

A flame erupted in front of Robin. Suddenly, there was a huge burst of fire that erupted around Robin.

Karasuma couldn't see her partner. She called from her but didn't get an answer.

The witch sent another flame in Robin's way, but it died down. When the fire around Robin died down, Robin was fine. Her pendant was glowing rapidly.

The witch looked at it, and frowned.

Robin leaned forward and sent a flame spiraling towards the witch. The witch got hit, but sent another flame at Robin. The same huge burst of flame erupted around Robin. It seemed it was a shield.

Sakaki, Doujima, and Amon watched from behind a wall. Amon was surprised to see how Robin reflected the fire that came her way. He didn't see the pendant while it glowed though. Sakaki pointed at Karasuma, who was stuggling to get up. She caught her foot I something and couldn't get it out. Sakaki quietly ran over and helped her. Robin was keeping the witch to distracted for him to notice Sakaki and Karasuma.

Robin sent little bursts of flame around the witch. Then, she sent a huge burst in front of him. It swept over him like a wave. When it died down, the witch was on his back, trying to get up. He failed every time and then turned his head towards Robin. A wave of fire came in front of her. She looked around to find an escape route, but there was none. Robin kneeled down and put her arm above her. She kept her eyes open. The wave swept over her. Robin looked up, and she put her arm down. The wave was just circling her. There was a red colored fire that was around her. It was like she was in a globe. When everything died down, Robin was still looking up.

Amon saw everything. The fire, and how Robin was just fine.

Robin looked down, her pendant was glowing. She turned around to see how Karasuma and Sakaki were. They were fine, but a little bedazzled. Sakaki got up and shot at the witch who was still trying to get up. The witch laid there, unmoving. Doujima called Michael. Sakaki and Karasuma searched the witch for anything he might have stolen from anybody.

"Your Orbitannica. You discovered another power of its." Amon walked up behind Robin. She turned around and nodded. Then, she leaned on a wall.

"I am tired from the fight. I used a lot of my power. It was just so weird that....that...." Robin studdered a bit, then said, "That the Orbitannica could make a shield. It was weird being in that fire. It was like I was in a glass ball. Nothing could hurt me."

Amon nodded. He just couldn't believe it. Robin fought so well. She didn't get hurt at all.

"And, when that wave of fire came up....I thought.....that's it, I am going to die and there is nothing anybody can do about it." Robin said bleakly.

"But you're fine. The Orbitannica saved you." Amon said coldly. Then he said in a lighter tone, "I'll take you home."

----At Robin's Apartment----

When Robin opened her apartment door, she stopped before walking in.

"Do you want to come in? I would like it if you did." Robin looked up at Amon, who nodded.

The two walked inside and took off their coats. Robin walked into the kitchen and made them some coffee.

"Robin," Amon said, "That craft you did against the witch.....it was good. The witch was stronger than you, but you had the Orbitannica to help you a long the way."

Robin looked at Amon. "Yeah, I guess I did. It just felt weird that my power was stronger and more came out then I wanted to."

"You're just going to have to get use to it."

Robin walked to the living room. Amon followed her. They both sat down and Robin handed Amon a mug.

They sat in silence, sipping their coffee. Robin looked at her crystal for a minute. She was amazed at the power it held.

"Amon," Robin said suddenly, "You know.....you should stay here....with me."

Amon didn't know what to say. He never got an invitation to stay with somebody before, let alone Robin.

"Uhh....let me think on that." Amon said.

Robin smiled. Either way, Amon would have to.

"Oh yeah," Robin said, "I am going to get rid of that stupid wall paper," Robin looked around the room, "And everything else. I am getting the place repainted tomorrow."

Amon didn't say anything. Then, he got an idea.

"What about painting your room a light gray and having the frames around your room black?" Amon thought it was an ok idea.

"That sounds good....hmm...blue or gray....Either one. I KNOW you like the gray and black better. And I like the blue. Unlike you, Amon, I like to have a variety of colors. I am also going to put new carpet in this room, and a wood floor in my room. The carpet WILL be violet, and the walls to this room will be light blue. The frames will be violet."

Amon nodded. He didn't want Robin to burn him to a crisp about painting walls.

"What are you doing tomorrow while the painters are here?" Amon asked coldly.

"I don't know. I think I'll just go grocery shopping or something. I just want to take it easy. I am pretty worn out form that hunt." Robin took a sip of her coffee.

"You should try and find out more about the Orbitannica crystal. Michael has seemed to have found out everything he could have. I myself don't believe that. Not with the set up he has." Amon said coldly.

Robin nodded. She didn't believe it either. Michael could find out everything about the Orbitannica if he just put his mind to it. Or, instead of mind, computer.

"I guess I could go look. But also, I can also to go head quarters and tell Michael to." Robin smirked.

Amon knew that Robin could threaten to burn Michael to a crisp if he didn't look.

"It might work." Amon said quietly.

"What time are you going to get out of the STN-J?" Robin asked suddenly.

"I don't know. I can call you when I do." Amon said. He did a side glace at Robin. "Why?"

"Maybe we can look together. It might be easier. What do you say?"

"Maybe. Yes, it would be easier, but maybe there would be something that you need to know about the crystal that only YOU should know."

"Probably. But it would be good for at least one other person to know in case of an accident."

Amon nodded. "You're probably right. Uhh....sure. Ok, I'll help you. But you have to be able to remember what we found out. Got it?"

Robin rolled her eyes. Amon was always so straight forward when it came to finding things.

"Ok." Robin simply stated.

Amon raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means 'Ok I'll remember what we found.' You paying attention?" Robin snickered.

"What I mean is what's it supposed to mean by rolling your eyes."

"Oh, that. Well, you are always so dark when it comes to me doing stuff that you helped with."

Amon glared at Robin. Robin glared at Amon.

"Got a problem with that?" Amon asked slyly.

"Yes. I do." Robin said in a smart-ass kind of way.

Amon sat back into the couch. Robin was confused by his action. Then, she leaned over and set her mug on the table. Amon did the same. He sat back again. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" Robin asked quietly.

Amon looked at her. His eyes weren't as cold as they usually were, but his expression a daring one.

Robin caught on to it. She smirked.

"Oh, I see. The silence treatment. Oh well."

She got up and went to get something to eat.

Amon's expression dropped to a frown. She didn't fall for it. She was brighter than he thought. He got up. Robin was in the kitchen, her back to him. She was putting some king of cheese and cracker thing.

Amon snuck up behind her, and before she turned around, he grabbed her hands and put them behind her back.

Robin let out a little scream, and tried to see what Amon was doing. She managed to turn her head so she had a side glance at him.

"What ARE you doing?" Robin said.

"What am I doing? Stop struggling and I'll let you go." Amon's grip on her hands was strong.

"I don't believe that. If I stop struggling, you are just going to do something else to me." Robin said smartly.

"Oh you don't do you? Well, you got me. But what are you going to do now?"

Robin thought a moment. She stayed quiet. Then, she felt Amon's grip loosen a little bit. She wrenched her hands free and ran into the living room.

Amon was stunned. Robin used a good technique. He slowly walked to the living room. Robin was sitting down, sipping her coffee. She seemed to sense that Amon was in the living room now and set her cup down. She didn't look at him.

Amon casually walked over and sat down. Robin did a quick side glance at him. Then, she suddenly lurched over to Amon and grabbed his wrists. Her grip was tight, but not tight enough. Amon quickly spun his hands around so he was gripping her wrists. Robin started giggling. Amon raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Amon asked accusingly.

"Oh, nothing." Robin said in between her giggling.

Amon put Robins wrists down on the seat of the couch. He used one hand to pin her wrists down, while his other hand went under Robin's knees. He picked her up. Robin's eyes were narrow. Amon let go of her wrists. Robin didn't fight. They just stared into each other's eyes.

"Well?" Robin asked, "What are you going to do to me now?"

Amon sat down. Robin was resting in his lap. She leaned on his chest.

"Amon, I love you. I want you to stay here with me." Robin said quietly.

Amon looked down at Robin.

"I don't know yet." He said, his voice was a little weak.

Robin nodded. She got up and stood in front of Amon.

"I am going to go to bed. I am really tired. Help yourself to anything."

"Ok." Amon said. He wasn't sure he wanted to stay with Robin or not. Staying with her would mean that he would have to admit that the baby she held was his too.

Uhh.......yeah. R&R if ya want. I didn't think this chapter was all that great. I will make the chapters longer and more interesting.

Raven


	18. The Smell Of Paint, And A Few Signatures

A/N: I know I all the sudden put all the chapters on....well...I had time! So...I hoped you enjoyed them. Oh yeah, this chapter is going to be funny...just so'z ya know'z.

Chapter 18: The Smell Of Paint, And A Few Signatures

Robin woke up. She sat up in bed and remembered that she had to do quite a few things. She slowly got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. It looked like Amon went to the STN-J.

Robin made some pancakes for herself and sat down, eating them slowly.

First, she decided to call the painters. When they were done, she would call the carpenter to do her floors.

She finished her breakfast and washed the dishes. Then, she moved all the furniture around so the painters could do the living room first. Then, she moved the furniture around so they could do her bedroom.

She dialed the number to the painters.

"Ecstatic Painters, How May I help You?" A man's voice came up.

"I would like to have two rooms painted." Robin politely said.

"Ok, what colors of paint would you like for each room?"

"For the first room, I would like the walls to be light blue, and the frames to be Violet."

"Ok, and for the second?"

"I would like that room to have gray walls, and black frames."

Robin smiled slightly. If the room came out right, it would be nice.

"Ok, so for the first room, the walls will be light blue, with violet frames, and the second room will have gray walls with black frames."

"Yes." Robin said.

Robin stayed on the phone for some time telling the worker her address, and all the information that needed to be written on a form.

About an hour later, the painters arrived. They knocked on the door. There were four of them. One of them carried the paint buckets, another carried a small latter, the third one carried the painting materials, and the fourth one carried a folder and a bag.

"Good morning miss...." The first worker flipped through the papers, "Robin, Miss Robin."

"Good morning, come in." Robin said politely.

The four workers stepped in and looked around. The workers set their stuff down.

"Ok, which rooms shall we be painting today?" The first painter asked.

Robin led them to the living room. Two workers started putting clear sheets on the floor. Robin led the last two workers into her room. She told them which room would be painted with which color.

The painters started. Robin told the first one she would be gone for a little bit but would return shortly.

Robin got onto the elevator. She had to trust that the painters didn't get any paint on anything BUT the walls and ceiling.

She hopped on her Vespa and headed towards the grocery store.

She got all sorts of groceries, and made sure there weren't to many that she couldn't fit them on her Vespa.

When she paid for everything, she went back home.

'I'm sure the painters would be done with at least one room by now.' Robin thought to herself while driving back.

When she got back, he painters were done with the living room. It looked gorgeous. It definitely would look better with the violet carpet.

Robin walked into her room. The painters had one wall done. One of them was working in the frames.

"Ah, hello there Miss Robin!" The first painter said. "How did you like the living room?"

"It's lovely! I am going to get new carpeting for it so it would look MUCH better." Robin said.

"Well, we will be done in about half an Hour with this room." The painter said.

Robin nodded. She walked into the kitchen and put her groceries away.

She looked at the kitchen clock.

One O' Clock in the afternoon.

Robin had no idea on what she wanted to do. The Paint fumes here strong, so she opened a few windows. Then, she thought about what to do.

'I was thinking about looking for a car...I don't want to sell my Vespa though.' Robin thought to herself. She looked in a magazine for any car adds. She found one. A Black Toyota Camry...it was used, but in great shape. And for a great price too, something Robin could afford.

(A/N: YES Toyota is a Japanese company. Just ask me. My dad works at a Toyota dealer and he knows a lot about them...so ha.)

Robin walked into her room. They were a little more than half way done. She didn't want to leave when they were so close to being done.

Robin decided to clean up the place a bit. It would be nice if she could clean the floors before the carpenter came. She grabbed a broom and started sweeping. When she dumped the last little load of dust and who knows what out of the dustpan, the painters came out.

"Well, we're done. So I'll need you to sign some things. Are you paying by cash, check, or credit card?" The first painter asked while pulling out about four forms.

He gave them to Robin and she signed where he told her to. Then, she wrote out a check.

When they cleaned up their paints and everything else, they left. Robin walked into her room. It was beautiful. She knew it would look excellent with a dark wood floor.

Robin decided she needed to call the carpenter even though she really didn't feel like it. After telling the worker who answered the phone everything she told the painters, she closed all her windows and started reading a book. About a half an hour later, the carpenter came. There were two people. One was a tall, strong looking woman, and a tall stronger looking man.

"Hello Ms. Sena." The woman said.

"Hello." Robin said. She opened her door and let the two people in.

"Uh, you can call me Robin." Robin said sheepishly.

"Ok. So, which two rooms will we be doing?" The man said politely.

Robin showed them which rooms she wanted to be done.

The woman started ripping up the old carpet in the living room, while the man started cleaning up what floor was left in Robin's room.

"Oh, I will be out for a little bit. I probably will be back within an hour or so." Robin said. The two workers nodded and Robin left.

She hopped on her Vespa and drove to where the car she was looking at was. Apparently, the dealership was only a few blocks away.

When she got to the dealership, she looked around. There were cars of all sorts.

"Can I help you?" A short man with a suit on asked Robin.

"Oh, yes," Robin said quickly, "I saw the add for the black Camry and I wanted to look at it."

The man led Robin over to the car. Robin thought the car didn't look new, but guessed that they had to fix it up real nice in order to sell it. The man opened the door and Robin sat in the drivers seat. The seats were nice, but they looked like they needed a little patching up.

"The seats can have covers if you like." The man said, as if he read Robin's mind. "They come free if you get this car....it was decided because of the seats."

Robin nodded. She looked at the back seats. They were fine.

"What happened to the two front seats?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I guess the car's old owner had a kid who loved to destroy things, and, as you can see, the kid made it to the car. That is the only thing that is wrong with this car. It IS almost brand new. It's this years model. So, what do you think? Want to take up for a test drive?"

The man seemed like he was a humorous one so Robin ignored him. She did nod when he asked that question about the test drove though.

The man gave Robin a key. She started the car and told the man she would be back in about ten minutes.

Robin drove it around the block and back. She parked it were at was last parked. The man wasn't there, but helping other customers. Robin waited patently for him to come back. When he did, Robin told him she would buy the car.

The man smiled and led her inside the nice looking building that had model cars inside it.

"Ok, please sign these, and what way will you pay?" The man gave Robin some papers.

"I will pay by credit card." Robin said. She quickly signed the papers and gave the man her credit card. When he got back, he gave her a key.

"All right, enjoy it." The man said.

"Oh, I will drive my Vespa back to my place and then walk back to get the car. Is that ok?" Robin asked quietly.

"Oh, yes, how far away are you?" The man asked.

"Only a few blocks." Robin answered.

She walked outside and got on her Vespa. While driving back, she thought about where she was going to park the car. She could park it in the underground parking lot. She just had to ask if there was any space left.

When she reached her apartment, the manager was outside, having a smoke.

"Hi Robin." He said casually.

"Hi." Robin said. "I was wondering, do you have anymore space in the underground parking lot for another car?"

"Oh, yes, I do, I just had three people leave, so there is space. You get a new car?"

Robin nodded. She decided to see how the carpenters were doing. When she opened the door, she heard hammering.

Robin walked into the living room. The carpet was down. It looked wonderful.

Robin walked into her room. The wood floor looked really nice, even though it wasn't finished. It looked like the carpenters were putting in the last boards.

"Hi. How is it going?" Robin asked politely.

"Oh, hello, we're almost done. How do you like it all?" The man carpenter asked.

"I love it." Robin said.

The two carpenters nodded.

Robin stayed until the carpenters were done. They made her sign papers, and she wrote a check for them.

"Well, thank you, and good bye." Robin said. She waved to the carpenters.

She closed the door and sighed. She quickly put all the furniture back in place and left to go get her car. The manager was still outside.

"Robin, I can drive you to the dealership. I am headed that way anyways." The manager said.

"Uhh, ok, thank you." Robin said sheepishly.

They got into the managers car. While driving to the dealership, Robin told him what she did with her apartment. He was pleased to know that someone in his building had good taste. When they got to the dealership, Robin said good bye and thank you. She walked to her car, got in it, and waved to the man on her way out.

She drove it to the underground garage, and typed a code in. The doors opened and she drove in. She choose a parking spot with the number "17" on it. She walked up and into the main entrance.

When she got to her apartment, the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Robin asked.

"Robin, I'll meet you at the STN-J. Michael said he can help us find something out about the Orbitannica." Amon said quickly.

"How did you get Michael to do it?" Robin asked slyly.

"Oh, that doesn't matter right now." Amon said. Robin could tell he said something to make Michael do it.

Robin decided to take her car just to get use to it. She turned the radio on and searched around for music she liked. When she found it, she drove out the garage and to the STN-J.

She walked into the elevator. When the doors opened, Doujima was standing there, her coat around her arm.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Doujima asked. She was really confused.

"Michael is going to help me find information on my crystal." Robin said simply.

"Oh, ok, well, see you later." Doujima walked into the elevator.

Robin made her way to the office. When she got there, Amon was leaning over Michaels shoulder, reading something.

The two of them looked up.

"About time." Amon said coldly.

"Got over it." Robin said testily.

Michael pointed to the screen.

"Robin, you should read this." He said quickly.

Robin bent over and began to read what was on the screen.

The Orbitannica is a powerful crystal that allows witches to have greater power.

The Orbitannica has a mind of it's own, and when it feels the time is right, it will let its owner discover a segment of its power. Many witches have lost their lives to this crystal, for trying to break it and release its power. The Orbitannica in other words can be smarter than the witch it belongs to. Any witch who gets the powerful crystal is gifted. The crystal will slowly show the witch its powers and when the time is right, the Orbitannica will let the witch control its powers.

The Orbitannica has about ten powers. For each crystal, it has different powers. Nobody knows why or how the Orbitannica came to be, but most think a very powerful witch created it with his soul. This witch was both good and bad. So, some Orbitannica's will be bad, and some will be good. Most bad ones are a light green color, or light blue. The good ones vary in color. The most known color for the good Orbitannica's is violet.

Robin didn't know what to say. She knew she had two Orbitannica's that were good. What if she came along a witch with a bad one? What would happen?

"Robin, what do you think about that?" Michael asked, breaking Robin's thoughts.

"I...I....I..." Robin stammered. She stopped, took a breath, and continued. "I don't know. I DO have two good Orbitannica's....and I know that I can have more."

Amon and Michael nodded. They spent about three hours searching for information. When they were done, Robin's head was in water. There was just too much to know about her crystal. Yes, it was good, yes, it was powerful, and yes, she now had to learn not ten, but twenty powers because of the two Orbitannica's.

"I think that's all for tonight." Amon said when he saw the confused expression on Robin's face.

Michael nodded and Robin did too. Robin and Amon left. When they got down to the garage, Amon looked around.

"How did you get here?" Amon asked seriously.

Robin walked over to her car and ran her hand over the roof. Then, she leaned on it.

"This is my new car. Like it?"

Amon didn't know Robin was thinking about getting a car, or let alone thinking about getting such a nice one.

"It's nice." Amon said stupidly.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, admit it....you like it don't you?"

Amon frowned.

"Let's continue this stupid conversation at home."

Robin was startled.

"H-Home?" She studdered, "You're going to live with me?"

Amon rolled his eyes and nodded. Robin raced up and hugged him. He managed to wrench her free before Michael came down.

"Let's go." Amon said quietly.

Robin nodded and got in her car. She sped away. Amon was on her tail.

The road was dead....no one was on it. Robin didn't even see any cops.

She started to go faster, Amon slipped away a bit, but was on her tail again. He pulled into a different lane and tried to pass her. Robin blocked him. This went on and on the entire way back to the apartment. Amon parked out on the street while Robin parked her car in the garage.

'How do I get into these things?' Amon asked himself as him and Robin were getting in the elevator.

Robin seemed pleased that Amon was going to stay with her from now on, and, maybe help with the baby when she comes.

When Robin and Amon stepped into the apartment, the smell of paint still loomed in the air.

"Amon," Robin said while they took off their coats, "What are you going to do now with your other apartment?"

Amon didn't think about that. He thought a moment, then said,

"I guess I'll sell it."

"What about your furniture?" Robin asked. Her head was tilted to the side.

"Sell it."

"You're just going to sell everything?"

"Not some things, obviously."

Robin didn't push the subject. She went into the kitchen while Amon looked at the rooms. He liked the fact that Robin chose his idea for her room....well...now her and HIS room. Amon felt weird because he had never really shared an apartment. Yes, he may have with Nagira, but not with anyone else.

Robin walked in the room. She looked around.

"Nice, isn't it?"

"Much better than it was." Amon said coldly.

Robin nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Amon thought about where he was going to put HIS stuff. The room looked big enough to put another dresser in, and a bedside table....or something.

Amon walked into the kitchen. The smell of chicken floated above the smell of paint. Robin was just putting the chicken in the oven. She turned around.

"Yeesh.....that paint smell is horrible." Robin wrinkled her nose and walked off to open a few windows.

Amon sat down at the table. A magazine was there, and an add was circled on the magazine. It was about the car.

"Why don't you sell your Vespa?" Amon asked.

Robin stopped, thought a moment, and said,

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because.....I like my Vespa." Robin snapped.

Amon sighed. He had forgotten that pregnant woman got moody. He better watch what he says.

Amon looked over at Robin. Her stomach was more swollen. He just couldn't believe that she WAS pregnant.

"Well, here you go." Robin said, placing a plate in front of Amon.

Robin looked at Amon. He definitely was different. He had gotten less dark hearted, and was a little easier to be around without getting nervous. Robin shook her head and took a bite.

'I think I have just gotten use to spending time with him. That's all.' Robin's thoughts drifted away.

They ate in silence. Afterward, Amon and Robin sat on the couch and watched a movie.

At about Ten O' Clock, Amon's cell phone rang. He picked it up.

"Yes?" He asked, a little annoyed.

"Amon," It was Michael, "You brother Nagira, he got in a car accident, you better come to head quarters.....a witch caused the accident."

Heeheeehee......a cliffy.....yeah. Ok. R&R.....

Raven


	19. What A Hunter Must Do

Chapter 19: What A Hunter Must Do

Amon flipped his cell phone shut. His face was pale. Robin noticed this.

"Amon?" Robin asked....her voice was shaky.

Amon looked at Robin. "Let's go."

Robin and Amon raced to the elevator. When the doors opened, Amon had told Robin everything that was said on the phone. They ran out to Amon's car.

As they drove away, Robin thought about what kind of terrible witch could do such a thing.

Amon drove way past the speed limit and spun around every corner as if it were the Nascar 500.

When they reached the STN-J, there was a ambulance outside.

Amon and Robin raced in and up.

Nagira was on the floor on a stretcher, with medical people bandaging him up. There was blood all around him on the floor.

Amon went up to him.  
Robin went over to Michael.

"How-" Robin began, but Michael stopped her.

"Ok, first off, A witch is after Amon...don't know why...but it's true. The witch used her powers to hurt Nagira pretty bad. The witch is around here....trying to find us. She knows that Amon is close." Michael looked over that the brothers.

"A girl?" Robin asked.

"Yes, guess so."

Robin started walking out the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Michael called after her.

"I am going to get Karasuma and we are going to take the witch down." Robin said coldly.

She walked down and found Karasuma. Then, they walked outside.

Karasuma's cell phone beeped. She opened it. A location of the witch popped up. Robin was happy that Michael was going to help them.

"Ok, let's go." Karasuma said. She was nervous. She saw what happened to Nagira.

Robin and Karasuma followed the location to a store. People were inside it. Nobody seemed to be damaged. Right away though, Robin could tell which one the witch was. She was dressed in black, in a punk style of clothing. She was leaning on a wall. When she saw Robin, she smirked. She got up and walked towards Robin and Karasuma. Things started flying behind her. Pointy objects like pocket knives and forks. They followed the witch. Robin lit up every one of them so they fell and disappeared.

The witch stopped. She was still smirking. Karasuma raised her Orbo gun and shot at the witch. The crystal of orbo went towards the witch, but she stopped it in mid-air. A little burst of flame erupted between the orbo crystal and the witch, making her attention to the orbo drift off. The orbo hit her and she collapsed.

Karasuma started to walk towards the witch, but Robin stopped her.

"There is no way the witch could have been taken down so easily." Robin said quietly.

Robin lit flames all around the witch. The witch got up and screamed. There was nothing she could do to get out of the fire. Robin made the flames die down. The witch used another knife and used her power to shoot it at Robin and Karasuma.

The knife burst into flames.

"What do you want with Amon?" Robin asked coolly.

"That traitor." The witch murmured. "He shot my sister. Shot her and the others took her away.

"That is what we do!" Robin said coldly.

"Then," The witch said slyly, "I guess I'll just have to kill you to prevent that."

Karasuma gasped. About one hundred knifes flew towards the hunters. Robin grabbed Karasuma and held her in a tight grasp, with her arms around her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Karasuma screamed.

Robin didn't say anything. When the knifes got about five feet away from the hunters, a large burst of a red-like flame erupted around Robin and Karasuma. All the knives disappeared in the flame. Robin heard the witch scream.

The shield died down. Robin let go of a bedazzled Karasuma.

The witch was standing there, trembling. She held a finger out at Robin.

"YOU!" She screamed, "YOU have a Orbitannica!" She witch ran over to Robin. She tried to grab the pendant. Suddenly, a bright, almost blinding light erupted around the witch and Robin

When it died down, all that was left of the witch was a chain that went on her pants.

Robin was stunned. The Orbitannica had demolished the witch.

"She tried to take it, so she was killed." Robin said quietly to herself.

"What?" Karasuma asked.

Robin looked at Karasuma.

"I'll tell you on the way back."

So, on the way back to the STN-J, Robin told Karasuma about the Orbitannica crystal.

When they got back, the ambulance was gone. Amon was gone too.

"Amon left with Nagira...but I'm sure you figured that out." Sakaki said.

Robin nodded.

"Oh, here, Amon told me to give you these." Sakaki held out some keys, and Amon's car key was one of them.

"I can't believe Amon would willingly give you them."

Robin smiled and leaned over to whisper in Sakaki's ear.

"We are living together, and he knows I can always burn him to a crisp in the middle of the night if he doesn't give me a ride home...or more like to the hospital."

Sakaki snickered. It was true, Robin could do that.

Robin got into Amon's car, and drove to the hospital. When she got there, she went to the front desk. She asked what room Nagira was in and the nurse pointed down a hall.

Robin walked down the hall and found the door that was labeled, "462".

She walked in. Amon was sitting in a chair. Nagira was in the bed and the doctor was sewing up Nagira's wounds. Robin sat down next to Amon.

She handed him the keys, and then asked,

"How is he?"

Amon looked at his half brother.

"Ok...he is badly injured. He will live, but he has a bad wound to his lung."

Robin nodded and said,

"I'm sorry. But, Karasuma and I went to find and hunt the witch."

"And?"

"The witch tried taking my Orbitannica."

Amon raised his eyebrow. He knew that the witch was dead.

"What did she want with me?" Amon asked quietly.

"She said you shot her sister. I guess she was a witch too. It all really had to do with revenge. So, to get information on your ware bouts, she tired killing Nagira."

Amon frowned. He was glad that the witch was dead.

"Amon," The doctor said, "Nagira needs his rest now, so you may leave."

Amon got up, and left. Robin got up too, and ran after Amon.

The two of them got into Amon's car, and drove home.

HEH! Ha. Uhh...yeah. so that was ch. 19...TADA!

How lame of me.

Raven


	20. The Book

A/N: Yes...I know some of you really like Nagira...but...it seemed like a good idea to have him get hurt. ALSO, I got a review that said my characters were to ooc. WELL, this IS my story, I CAN make the characters do and say WHAT I want, and NO it doesn't have to be EXACTLY like the series.

THIS CHAPTER IS MONTH TWO FOR ROBIN'S PREGNANCY!!!

Chapter 20: The Book

Amon was the first to wake up. He got out of bed, and slowly walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge. Nothing looked appetizing. Amon closed the fridge. He walked back into the bedroom. Robin wasn't in bed. He walked back out. The bathroom door was closed. Amon rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was going to freak out because Robin wasn't there.

Robin got out of the bathroom. The bedroom door was closed so she went to the kitchen and got a yogurt. She sat down and ate it. Thoughts were racing through her mind. Nagira, The Orbitannica, everything. She hated it that she couldn't go to the STN-J and hunt witches like old times.

Amon walked out of the bedroom and into the living room to grab his cell phone.

"Hi." Robin said flatly. She handed him keys to the apartment.

Amon was shocked. Robin was acting all snappy. His thoughts turned back to the fact about pregnant woman and mood swings.

"What's wrong with you?" Amon asked, his voice flat too.

"Nothing." Robin snapped.

Amon shrugged. He grabbed his cell phone, gave Robin a kiss, and walked out the door.

Robin felt moody. She knew she was getting moody. She decided that she wasn't going to go out unless she had to. But what was there to do here?

Robin looked down at her swollen stomach. She suddenly remembered that there was an extra room in the apartment. She couldn't remember which door it was, but if she could find it, she could clean it up. That could be the baby's room.

Robin got up and walked towards her room. She opened a door. It was a closet that was completely empty. She turned around and stepped towards the next door on the other side of the hall. She opened it. It was a room. There were boxes inside of it, and the place was filthy because of the dust. Robin walked inside. She opened a few boxes and found nothing inside of them. Then, she found a blue box, and opened it. It had all sorts of books in it. Robin picked up a book. The cover said: A True Love. Robin thought she should look through the box after she was finished trying to clean up the room. She carried the box outside of the room, and set it down.

She walked back into the room. The empty boxes she used to but any loose things in. The other boxes she either dragged or carried out of the room. When the room was cleared, Robin walked to the back of it, and saw that there was a window. Of course, it was behind some raggedy, and dusty curtains. She pulled the curtains back and looked out the window. The view was ok. The window was pretty. It had a white border, and didn't look old at all. She tore the curtains down and walked out the room. She threw them away.

Robin then walked back to the boxes. She looked in each one. There was one with candle holders and all sorts of metal objects, and another one that has a whole bunch of jewelry. When she was done looking through all the boxes, she carried the box of books out to the living room. She started looking at books that were love stories. Then, there were some books that looked like they belonged to children. Robin guessed that some of these books came from Touko's child hood. Robin set the older books in a neat pile. At the bottom, there was a book with a leather cover. Encrusted in the leather were the words: The Orbitannica Crystal, Crystal Of The Good And The Bad.

Robin was stunned. This book could tell her all about the Orbitannica. She opened the book and scanned through the pages. She stopped at a picture of a witch that held up an Orbitannica. Below the picture, it said, "One of the first Orbitannica's, which was a good one. This one was in India."

Robin set the book down. She wanted to look at it when she was done cleaning up the room. She walked back and got a broom and dustpan. Then she went into the room. She couldn't even see the floor because of the dust. She started sweeping. Apparently, the floor was a wooden floor, much like her bedroom's floor. Robin finished sweeping and then put the broom and dust pan away. The floor was nice. There wasn't a broken floorboard, or anything. Robin walked into the kitchen and got the cleaner spray, and a towel. She walked back into the room and started cleaning off the walls. They turned out to be white. The only problem with them is that they had a smudge of black on them. Robin tried to get it off, but stopped. She would just have to get the walls re-painted.

When the room looked completely clean, Robin looked at the ceiling. There was a nice light setting. The light bulbs were still there, and there were three of them. Robin walked to the entrance of the room and flipped the switch on.

Only two of the bulbs flickered on. The light made the room look great.

Robin walked out of the room, and shut the door. She cleaned the door off. Then, she put the cleaner and towel away and went to call Touko.

Robin picked the phone up and dialed her cell phone number.

"Hello?" Touko asked.

"Hi, it's Robin." Robin said politely.

"Oh Robin! How are you?"

"Fine, how are you, and your dad?"

"Oh, I'm fine, and my dad is getting better. He bought me an apartment. So, when he gets completely better, I can move into it."

"Oh, good for you."

"So, what's up?"

"I found the room with all the boxes in it. I was going to use it as the baby's room."

"Ok, what are you going to do with the boxes?"

"That's why I called you. I don't know if you want some of the stuff."

"Well," Touko paused for a moment, "Not really, I mean, I bet you can sell some of it for reasonable prices. You can keep the baby books."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

The two of them hung up. Robin looked at all the stuff. The only thing she really wanted to keep was the Orbitannica book.

"Well, I guess I can keep the baby books." Robin decided to herself.

Robin took the rest of the boxes, or what she could, out to her car.

She put them in the back of her car. Now what? Robin thought a moment of where to take these boxes. She could take them to the orphanage.

'I'm sure the kids would love to have books, and jewelry to play with.' She thought to herself.

She hopped in her car and drove off to the orphanage. There were many kids there. Robin was sad to see so many kids. She brought the boxes up to the front desk.

"I would like to donate these things to the orphanage." Robin said politely.

"Ok, is this all of it?" The woman asked.

"Yes."

"Ok." The woman took the boxes from Robin and set them behind the desk.

"Thank you for the donation."

Robin nodded and left. She got in her car.

"God, now what should I do?" Robin asked herself.

She decided to go to a café.

Robin ordered a cappuccino, and a bagel. She sat in her car, listening to music, eating away.

Robin was bored to death. She had no clue as to what to do. She went home.

When she got in, the message machine on her phone was blinking. She pushed the new message button.

"Robin," It, for some reason, was Doujima's voice, "I was wondering, do you want to go out and have lunch. I left early because there weren't anymore good witches to hunt. Call me on my cell."

Robin thought it was a good idea. She picked the phone up and called Doujima.

"Hi, it's me." Robin said after Doujima answered.

"Oh hi! So do you want to go out for lunch?" Doujima asked cheerfully.

"Ok. What time?"

"Maybe around twelve-thirty? That good for you?"

"It's fine. Where should we go?"

"There is a new restaurant that is open. We can meet at the park and I can lead you there."

"Ok." Robin couldn't wait to surprise Doujima when she showed up in a car.

"See you then." Doujima hung up.

Robin looked at the clock. Eleven-Thirty. Robin sat down and began to read the Orbitannica book.

The Crystal that gives the witch powers like no other. The Orbitannica is a powerful crystal with many powers. Combine two evil crystals together, and you will have a strong, dark witch. Combine two good crystals together, and they will have the ability to heal not only the witch who carries it, but others as well. It's powers become greater than before. Only a human can poison a good Orbitannica to make it evil.

Anyone who tries to take the crystal away from its owner will be destroyed. A witch who is gifted will only get the crystal when the time is right. Also, when the time is right, the Orbitannica will allow the Witch to control all or certain bits of its powers.

This crystal is more powerful than a witch, and can kill a witch with one beam. The witch who made this crystal used his soul. The witch is dead, obviously, but his soul still lives in the crystal. If, which is practically impossible, the crystal is broken, the powers along with the soul are released and can cause horrible things to happen.

Robin laid the book down so she could keep reading it later. She looked at the clock. Twelve O' Clock. Robin got up and got dressed in a gray dress, and then put her coat on. She was tempted to read the book some more, but she didn't.

She walked out her apartment, locked the door, and walked to the elevator. She pushed the down button and waited for the elevator to come up. When the door opened, Amon walked out.

"What are you doing?" Amon asked quietly.

"Doujima invited me to lunch." Robin said.

"Oh. Have a good lunch." Amon said sarcastically.

Robin nodded and walked in the elevator. When it stopped, she got out and walked to her car. She got in, and left. On her drive to the park, she thought about how much she missed working.

She parked her car behind Doujima's car when she got to the park.

Doujima was leaning on her car, and when she saw Robin get out of the car, a confused expression crossed her face.

"I got a car." Robin said. She smiled at Doujima, who smiled back.

"It's nice." Doujima said. "Shall we go?"

Robin nodded and got back in. Doujima got in her car and they left for the restaurant.

----Back At The Apartment----

Amon sat down on the couch. It had been a hard day, but at least they hunted the worst witches. He looked at the table. He saw the leather covered book, with the words on it that said: The Orbitannica Crystal, Crystal Of The Good And The Bad.

He picked it up. He put is index finger where Robin's place was and then scanned through the book.

'Where did she get this?' Amon thought to himself. 'This book could reveal probably about most of the secrets about the Orbitannica.'

Amon started to read it. The more he read, the more he understood why the crystal ended up with Robin.

----At The Restaurant Place...Thingy...----

Robin and Doujima found an outside table. They were given menus. Robin ordered a salad, and Doujima ordered a fancy soup with all sorts of vegetables and meats.

(A/N: Doesn't that make you hungry? Made me hungry. Go on, go get something to eat.)

While the friends ate, they discussed the room Robin found that she was going to use as the baby's room. Doujima offered to help decorate it. Robin was glad some one was ok with this.

Robin wasn't sure what Amon was going to think about the room.

'He'll probably think it's stupid.' Robin thought to herself.

"So, what color are you going to make it?" Doijima asked.

"I haven't decided. Not pink. Maybe green. I don't know." Robin dazed off for a second.

"Who is going to help you with the baby?"

"I don't quite know." Robin didn't know if Amon was going to help. She knew Doujima loved kids and could help anytime.

The two girls finished eating, and Doujima paid the check. Robin and Doujima walked to their cars.

"We should do that again." Doujima said.

Robin nodded. They said their good byes and left. Robin drove to her apartment, thinking about what color to make the baby's room. She kept telling herself that she didn't need to think about that until about two months from now.

She parked her car in the garage and took the elevator up. When she got into the apartment, Amon was in the living room, reading the book she found.

"Ah, I thought you were going to see that and start reading it." Robin said casually.

Amon looked up from the book.

"You are the one who should be reading it."

Robin nodded.

"I know. Can I show you something though?"

Amon set the book down and followed Robin to the room she found. She opened the door. Her and Amon stepped inside.

"I found this room. The book was in it. I want this room to be the baby's room. What do you think?" Robin smiled slightly.

"Uhhh....it'll work. But you found the book here?" Amon looked around the room.

"Yes. There were many boxes that were in here, and all the stuff was Touko's. I called her and asked her what to do with the stuff and she said sell it."

"What did you do with it?"

"I gave it to the orphanage."

Amon rolled his eyes. Robin was always so soft hearted.

"Did you ask her about the book?"

"No."

Robin and Amon walked out the room. She closed the door.

"You know you should call her and ask her about the book." Amon said in a serious tone.

Robin nodded and walked to the phone.

"Hello?" Touko answered the phone.

"Hi, it's Robin again."

"Oh hi Robin."

"Umm, I came across a book about the Orbitannica Crystal....I was wondering where you got it."

"Oh that book? I think I got it from a friend of mine who recently passed away."

"Ok."

"Why?"

"I have a Orbitannica crystal."

Touko took in a sharp breath of air.

"You do?"

"Yes....why?"

"I....just....never mind. But yes, that book will help you with the crystal."

Robin heard coughing in the back round of Touko's phone.

"Robin I have to go...good luck with the crystal." Touko hung up.

Robin set the phone down.

"Well?" Amon asked.

"A friend of her who recently passed away gave it to her." Robin looked at her crystal.

"We should see if we can find any names in the book."

"Why are you so interested in who it use to belong to?"

"I want to see if who ever gave you the crystal gave Touko the book. If this was all set up for you."

Robin nodded. Her eyes were wide. Amon had a point. If it was all set up for her, then what next?

Robin sat next to Amon on the couch. She leaned on him. He flipped through pages. On the back cover of the book, there was a note.

_My dear Friend Touko,_

_I give you this book due to the fact that a friend of yours will need it some time soon. You will have to find out who the friend is your self. Good luck to you and your friend._

_Sincerely,_

_Hoko _

Robin and Amon looked at each other. Robin nodded. It was the same person who gave Robin the crystal.

"This was completely set up for you." Amon said.

"Then, now that I have the book and the crystal...what next?" Robin's voice was a little shaky.

Amon shook his head.

"I don't know. We need to research this more. I'll get Michael to help...I think he might know what to do."

Robin nodded. "Yes. I can read the entire book to look for clues." Robin said, then added, "And to learn more about the crystal."

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Dang, I am really depressed because school starts tomarrow. It hurts. School is a drag.

Raven


End file.
